The Music
by Eireann
Summary: AU. Ginny Weasley spends the entire summer plagued by dreams. Follow her through her next school year as she encounters new students and a new professor. Watch her as she goes to meet her destiny. {All polished up and pretty.}
1. Beginning of the End

_The haunting strains of music continued to sound. So consuming, but untraceable. It was almost as if the music came from inside her. She walked down the corridor. The egg switched from egg to bird, and back to egg. Her ankle hurt. When she looked down there was something different from her previous dreams. She wasn't wearing her school uniform anymore. Instead she appeared to be wearing muggle clothes. A tight-fitting cotton shirt, and baggy pants made of some silky material. Her arms felt restrained as if there was something on them. She was right. Arm bands. Made from the same material as the pants they crossed each other down to her wrist. Her hands were covered in gloves with out fingers. "Strange" she thought as she looked at her hands. Her auburn hair was held in place by a silky headband, and on her feet she wore ballet slippers. Made of that same silky material that made the majority of her outfit. Suddenly her ankle gave out. Pain consumed her, like a fire burning parchment. She fell down. She couldn't move. Just when she was starting to panic she heard a yell. _

With a jump Ginny Weasley awoke. The same dream had been haunting her for the past month. After she arrived home from Hogwarts. She just wished she would go away. But today's dream had been different. She was wearing different clothes. Not one color on them. All black. It contrasted with her hair. All fiery red, against the solemn blackness of her clothing. There was no time to wonder, for her clock was chiming 6:00. Time to get out of bed.

The kitchen at the Burrow was chaotic as usual. All of her brothers were there. Well, all but Percy. But Ginny had long since stopped considering Percy as her brother. It had been her first year. But she didn't want to think about her first year. Not now. That was better to think about on her own time. When no one else was there.

At the counter her mom was busy mixing and cooking. The food magically zapped itself into the bowls on the table. The table (and the room) had been magically stretched, to accommodate everyone. Especially since Harry and Hermione were arriving today, at noon.

In fact, the kitchen was so chaotic that no one realized that Ginny just got up and left. No one realized when she went out the door. And, especially, no one had noticed that she had been crying.

In the garden there was a tree. And on the tree there was a swing. The tree hid the swing from view. The drooping branches made sure of that. This was Ginny's refuge. Where she hid from the rest of the world. Where she hid since the end of the first year, where she hid even more since the end of this year. There she sobbed her heart out almost all the time. No one could hear her there.

Even though she hid it well, the event of the last year had taken their toll on her. Truth be told she had been corresponding with Sirius. But she knew what she was doing. She met Sirius in Hogsmeade in third year. The letter were written then disguised as letters from a muggle friend. She missed Sirius; he was her best friend, and her confidante. She hadn't seen him die, but she knew when he had, she could feel it.

On the train she had joked around with her brother, telling him that she had chosen Dean Thomas. She hadn't. She has told Dean that she wasn't really up to being in any relationship. She had claimed that she had felt too haunted to be involved at the moment. It had worked, and Dean had left her alone.

An owl flying through the leaves of her tree interrupted her reverie. It was her Hogwarts letter. And there was a letter from the ministry. She wondered what they would want with her. Oh well, she opened up her Hogwarts letter.

**_Dear Miss Weasley,_**

**_Another year at Hogwarts is about to start. There are some changes to the running of Hogwarts._**

**_First of all, the uniforms are not to be in use this year. The governors of Hogwarts figure that it is creating a discord between the houses and that to abolish that discord there are to be no more uniforms._**

**_Second of all because of the events of last year you are to be entered in some select classes. These classes will take over the place of Divination and Muggle Studies. The classes will be "Combat" and "Delving into the Dark Arts". You will find the books needed on your supplies list._**

**_Deputy Headmistress,_**

**_Minerva McGonagall_**

'_That's weird_,' she thought as she read the letter. She didn't understand why she would be chosen for those classes; it was probably just a random thing that she was just lucky to be in. But the no uniforms, that was odd. But with that rule she could probably make the clothes from her dream. It would be neat to have some new clothes. With that thought she opened the second letter.

**_Ms. Virginia Weasley,_**

**_Your actions at the end of the last academic school year are deeply appreciated. Under the torment of deep scrutiny you and some companions fought for what was right, to try to fight You-Know-Who. Although deeply foolish, the Ministry of Magic appreciates your help._**

**_As thanks you will be receiving your own Gringotts vault. You will receive a monthly stipend of 1000 galleons, for your own use. You vault will be number 1313, and your key is enclosed in the envelope attached to the piece of parchment._**

**_The Minister for Magic,_**

**_Cornelius Fudge._**

Now this was good news. Now she wouldn't have to depend of transfigured material. She could go to Diagon Alley and get her clothing made. This would be great! Whooping she ran into the house to tell her parents the good news.

When she entered the Burrow, she was lucky enough to slip back into her spot and grab a piece of toast. It was more chaotic than it had been before. Ron was bright red, and beaming. He had opened a letter from the ministry, and he was holding a key in his hand. Ginny slipped the key off her letter, and put it in her pocket and slipped quietly back up to her room.

At her desk there was all her homework-all completed. At the beginning of the summer, to avoid the dreams, Ginny had given up sleeping. Luckily she had "borrowed" some Pepper-Up potions from the potions master, Severus Snape, and the matron of the Hospital Wing, Poppy Pomfrey. She looked over her homework, and she didn't notice any mistakes.

Ginny went to her trunk and pulled out a book. Sitting on her bed she began to read. But suddenly, out of nowhere music began to play. It was haunting. Like the music in her dream, but it was a different song. Minor key sounding music, slow, it sounded like a music box. The music was compelling her to do what it wanted, bending her to its will. She lay down, because that's what the music wanted, she could feel it. The music compelled her to sleep, and she slept.

The music lulled Ginny into a sleep so deep she dreamed. The dream wasn't one that she usually had. It was really bizarre.

_  
The music was back. The tune was familiar, as if she had heard it before. She knew what was going to come next in the tune. It was played on the piano most of the time. In her dream she was walking down the corridor beside herself. Her other self was dressed as if she were a rich woman, perhaps a princess, or a lady of a grand estate. Her face was wet as tears glistened down her face. Her other self looked so sad that she started crying herself._

_Footsteps, as if they were from many men echoed down the hall. Panic issues through her body, her face the picture of the one beside her. They started to run. Run, and run, and run. Soon, the men, who seemed to be soldiers, caught her other self. No one seemed to be able to see her. She followed the screaming woman down into a chamber. Where she was thrown in, and the door was locked. Finally she was able to look down at herself._

_Half expecting herself to be dressed like the woman, she was surprised when she saw her clothes. Her clothes were kind of like the clothes she had been wearing before, but strangely different. They seemed to be more girl-ish. Her pants were made out of cotton, and only went three quarters down her leg. They weren't too tight, but they weren't too loose either. Under her pants she seemed to be wearing fishnet tights. Her top was made of the material that her pants from the previous dream had been. The top was sleeveless until just above her breasts, then changed into a tighter fishnet than that of her tights, then changed back into the same material of her shirt. She wore the fingerless glozes again. Her hair was now in a high ponytail, tied up with a ribbon of the same silky material._

_A day later, the same men burst into her room. Hercompanion fainted and they picked her up and carried her out. She chased after them. Out of the room, down the hall, down several sets of stairs. Out into townand to the courtyard in the middle. In the middle of the courtyard there was a giant post of wood, and a pile of sticks surrounding it, holding it down. They woke her other self. And then they tied her to the post, and the crowd that had gathered around the wood started jeering. Both her and her other self were crying. Tears streaming down her face. The wood was light. She could feel the heat on her own legs. She could feel the flesh burning, melting. She felt a surge of power. More powerful that she had ever felt before, even when Tom had invaded her body._

_She, despite the pain, pushed both her hands forwards in front of her, instinctively trying to stop the fire. The power of her arms thrusting forwards knocked her over, into the fire. Her hands stopped her fall. But unfortunately she fell onto the fire. Her hands burnt. She jerked upwards screaming from the pain. _

Screaming, Ginny sat up in her bed. Looking around she realized she was no longer in her room at the Burrow. She was in some sort of sterile surroundings. Vaguely reminded of the Hospital Wing at school she realized she was at St. Mungo's hospital. Her family, Harry, and Hermione were all gathered around the bed. She looked at them. Vaguely noting that her mother was crying, she fell back down onto her pillow.

Nurses rushed into her room and shooed her family away. The two nurses looked at her blacked palms, lifting the up to inspect them. Wincing Ginny pulled away her hands. The nurses tutted and took her hands, magically numbing them, and started to wrap them up in bandages.

"Strange things are happening lately," Stated one of the nurses.

"Now, Ethel, don't scare the child," Ordered the other.

Puffing up in anger at the insult of being called a child. Ginny got out of bed, and left the room, using the skill she had acquired over the summer. Slipping silently into the hall she located her family at the end of the hall. Her mom seemed to be fretting, and the rest of the group seemed to be trying to calm her. Quickly walking Ginny was able to get down to the other end of the hall.

Her mother, with that strangely annoying skill that mothers have, could tell when Ginny got there. Quickly turning around she consumed Ginny in a giant bear hug. "Oh dear we were so worried. You were out for a day. We couldn't wake you so we took you here. And now you're awake, and burnt." Tears streamed down her mother's face. "Now lets get you back into your room. We'll explain everything there.

Molly Weasley, closely followed by the rest, escorted Ginny down the hall, into her room, and tucked her into the bed. Chairs were quickly summoned and everyone sat down to explain what they had seen in the past 24 hours.


	2. Recieving the Sword

Back in the room, Ginny sat in the bed, and her family all around her. They were explaining what had happened since yesterday. Apparently when she had thrust her hands out forwards to stop the fire, all the fires, in St. Mungo's had gone out. Every single last one, it was the equivalent of a black out. People had to apparate, or use the underground. Which was a very big problem. Of course everyone thought it was just a coincidence. Ginny figured it was just raw instinct; witches and wizards do strange things when feeling heightened emotion.

Only the person lurking in the shadows thought different. Of course, no one knew that he was there. And if anyone did notice him they figured he was just some patient out for a walk. With a smirk, the boy stalked out of the hospital and back on the streets of London, to get his supplies.

Discharged from the hospital, since everything was too chaotic, the Weasley brood-Harry and Hermione too- went shopping. Ginny didn't know what she was supposed to be getting, but she felt oddly compelled to go to Diagon Alley. It was the same compulsion that she had felt with the music. When entering, the alley, the whole group split up. Managing to sneak away from her mother, Ginny entered the bank, got her money, and left. Quickly gathering her stuff Ginny wasn't sure what she still had to do. But she followed the compulsion down the road, to the outskirts of the alley.

On the edge of the alley there were shops that weren't frequented by many. In fact many of them hadn't been updated in years, waiting for someone to come buy something- to make a profit.

Ginny entered the store where the compulsion seemed to be radiating off of the most. This store was a store that sold combat material- swords, crossbows, and all sorts of other weapons. Stretching out her hand, a sword came flying to it. Lifting it up, it felt familiar to her.

_There it was again, that same music. It seemed to be the thing that had sent her into each of her previous "visions". Or so she thought. Maybe she was just going insane. But the visions… that seemed to be the odd thing, it was always there._

_She was walking down another corridor. But it was in a building that looked so much like school. She was wearing a black dress. Non-descript, but fancy enough, her hair was loose, which a memory somewhere still indicated that she was a virgin. She was older than she had been before-and more powerful. That was good._

_Down the hall she passed a man. Dressed in dazzling silver. His hair was black and he had a goatee. Accompanying him was a man who also had black hair, but he had no beard. He was dressed in all gold. A woman dressed in all blue was following them at a respectful distance. Another memory indicated that she was one of their wives._

_Still walking in the same direction she held her head high and walked towards her quarters. She picked up a sword. Which surprisingly was the same sword that had flown into her hand. It was shinier than it had been in the store, and sharper too. She picked up the sword and the scabbard and tied it around her waist. Leaving her quarters she continued walking. And she walked out of the building. And in the courtyard stood…._

She returned to the modern world with a start. A man, rather old- abetter description would probably beancient- stood in front of her. The man didn't seem to be fazed by the fact she had blanked out. Ginny took that as a good sign. Maybe that happened to everyone who came in her. A nagging voice in the back of her head told her that wasn't so. Told her that she was a special case. The man stepped forward.

"It has chosen."

"It had chosen?" Ginny inquired incredulously.

"Yes, yes it has, the sword that is. You see, this isn't any ordinary sword. This sword belonged to the founders of Hogwarts. It is enchanted so that when someone, who is powerful enough, and pure enough in spirit came into the resting place of the sword it would be drawn to them. You must be a very powerful witch. I cannot charge you for this."

"But, I should pay-"

"No, I insist. It is yours rightfully."

The man bowed and pushed her out of the shop, with the sword and scabbard.

The shop beside the combat shop was filled full of material. Materials ranging from silk to cotton to velvet to papyrus. Ginny bought a few yards of cotton, and few yards of a silky material, some tight and loose fishnet, and finally a bolt of velvet. The velvet was another compulsion. She could make some sort of dress out of it-for a ball. Ginny was sure that another ball would be scheduled for this year. Dumbledore was predictable like that.

In the shop next door Ginny stopped by to buy a diamond. She didn't have to. But in the Wizarding world diamonds were inexpensive. And besides, they were much better looking than rhinestones.

Back in the Leaky Cauldron Ginny skipped supper to make her outfits. She had several she had to make. The velvet dress, for a ball, the outfit from the first time her dream had changed, the one from her day long dream, and a couple that she had designed herself. She could make more later.

The good thing about her world was that there were enchanted needles, you just had to concentrate on what you wanted, and it would come out. But the trick was learning to visualize what you wanted. You couldn't think of any other clothes or the needle would get confused.

Ginny decided to work on the outfit from her daylong dream. She started to work on the shirt. She held the needle and concentrated on her shirt. Her hands began to sew of their own accord. Sewing and cutting until finally she had finished her outfit. In fact she had finished all her outfits. Wow! she was really getting good at that.

She only had four outfits, but she could make more later. And plus-now she didn't have to buy any dress robes. She knew Dumbledore would plan some sort of surprise ball to cheer everyone up.

Folding up her clothes was the easy part. She just had to fold them up and stick them on top of her trunk. As Ginny worked she had to suppress yawns. Perhaps it was time to sleep.

_She was there again. Walking down the same hall. Hearing the same strands of music. It was still all consuming. And yet- still untraceable. She continued walking down the corridor. The egg switched from egg to bird, and back to egg. Her ankle hurt. She was now wearing one of the outfits that she had designed._

_Her pants only went three quarters down her leg. Once again they were made by cotton. Her shirt was also made of cotton, but the same silky material striped across the front of her shirt. Making it tighter than it would have been otherwise. The straps on her shirt were about as wide as three fingers, leaving the top of her chest exposed. On her neck was the same choker she had made. There was a diamond on the choker. Her hair was once again loose. On her arms and legs were the silky bands. Crisscrossing from her knee-and elbow- down. On her hands, covering the burns that would be forever there, were the fingerless gloves. _

_Suddenly her ankle gave out. . Pain consumed her, like a fire burning parchment. She fell down. She couldn't move. Just when she was starting to panic she heard a yell. _

She woke with a start once again. The bandages were off her hands. The scars were still there, buther handsdidn't hurt anymore. She slipped on the gloves and left her bed. She brushed her hair, and went down into the pub. Sitting in the pub was a boy. A strange boy- she had never seen him before.

Everything about the boy was a contrast. His clothing and hair was black, his skin a pale white, and his eyes were deep blue, so deep they almost looked black.

When the boy realized that Ginny was in the room he stood. "Greetings stranger. I have been waiting for you."

"Who are you?"

"That is of no concern for you. Maybe it would be better for you to ask yourself- "who are you?"" Replied the boy.

"Look, I don't know who you are, and what you want. But if it matters I didn't choose for this to happen to me. It just did."

"Does the walker choose the path, or the path the walker?"

"Does anything you say make any sense?" Asked Ginny, who was starting to get vexed by this strange boy's answers.

"Not to you, but to memy wordsmake perfect sense. I have a letter for you. I don't know who its from. But the letter seems to be compelling me to give it to you. These compulsions seem to be growing stronger by the day." With that the boy left the tavern.

"Wait-" called out Ginny. "Now that was rude!" she remarked to no one in particular. Moving into the side room, she sat in one of the chairs to read the letter.

**_Dear Receiver,_**

**_You are the one. You have been chosen to wield the Sword of the Founders. This fact means many things, but to understand them you have to hear the story._**

**_The story starts, as you know, over 1000 years ago. There were four young witches and wizards. They were the most powerful coven of their time. At that time a group of magical people was called a coven. These four- named Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin- decided to start a school to educate youngsters of magical talents._**

**_Each of the founders added their own talents and behaviors to the castle. Which was to be named Hogwarts. _**

**_Unbeknownst to most people, the group had a sword. It could be wielded by anyone of the four founders. But before they used the sword the group enchanted the sword. So that when they were dead and gone the rightful owner of the sword would be drawn to it, and would come into their own power at the same time._**

**_Now there were certain requirements for someone to be the rightful owner of the sword. Each of the founders added traits to the sword. First Slytherin added the traits cunning, and have been through turmoil. Hufflepuff added loyalty and hard working. Ravenclaw added intelligence and the wish to succeed. And finally Gryffindor, Gryffindor added bravery and power. _**

**_If youhave receivedthe Sw_****_ord you will have to fulfill all of these traits or behaviors. I wish you luck with the sword. May your life force prosper with the time you own the sword._**

**_Keep this letter, and look at it often. There will be advice on what to do with the situations that will come up during this year, and years later. _**

**_The Caretaker of the Sword_**


	3. New Wand

The letter was most certainly interesting. Many questions circulated through Ginny's mind. _Who was this caretaker of the sword?_ _Why was she the receiver of the Sword?_ Tt seemed as if the Founders themselves had planned this entire situation out, and they were laughing in their graves right now.

That thought led to an interesting thought. Where exactly were the founders buried? She'd have to do some research on that. But, since it wastwo in the morning, she'd just have to wait for that chance.

From the darkest corner of the pub, the boy watched. He watched her open the letter, he watched her read it. When she put it down she looked confused. He thought he understood, of course she was going to be confused. A stranger had given her a letter. A letter from no one, well, not no one per say, but still no one. Some one that no one knew the identity of. Footsteps sounded down the hall. Panicking the boy left his secluded corner, and ran out into the empty street.

Ginny, hearing some one coming down the steps shoved the letter into the elastic band of her pyjama pants. Looking at the stairs, she realized it was Harry. A pain went through her heart when she looked at him. Sirius really loved him. He was basically all he wrote to her about.

Ginny felt sorry for Harry, but she didn't pity him. No, pity was better saved from people like Neville. People, whose parents were alive, butwho were better off dead. Shaking her head she turned her attention back to Harry who was just sitting there looking at her.

"Was anyone else here, Ginny?"

"No, I was just talking to myself. Just thinking, I miss Sirius, I didn't know him long, but he really left an impression on me."

"Well, he was the type of person who could do that. Did Ron ever tell you that I thought he killed my parents?" Asked Harry, who was looking like he had all summer, sad, miserable, and depressed."

"We figured as much Harry. Now come and sit here, its better if you talk about it. Get your feelings out. No one else has to know about this."

So Harry and Ginny talked for hours. Once morning came, true to her word, Ginny mentioned nothing to any of the Weasley party.

The rest of the summer passed quickly. Ginny dreaming out her dreams with the altered state of clothing from the real thing. On the day before they left for Hogwarts things started to get confused again.

Taking some more money from her vault, Ginny walked down the alley. Looking in stores, stopping when necessary.

Following her instincts Ginny walked into Ollivanders. As she walked in, Ollivander bowed at her.

"It is an honor to see you again Ms. Weasley. If I remember correctlyyou have not yet received a wand of your own, but you have received something of great value. Something ancient, the Sword of the Founders. Keep it secret, and most importantly make sure it is safe. The time will come when it is very much so important to surprise someone with your skill. Now lets get you a wand."

The old man walked into the back room. Muttering something about needing a special wand. When he returned he was holding a very fancy wand box. "One of the oldest wands made still existing in this part of Europe. The 32nd Ollivander I believe, now this wasbefore wand making became common, made it. It is made out of Rowan wood, and the core is made of a single powdered dragon scale wrapped in a weaved blanket of dragon hair. This Ollivander had a skill with dragons, not unlike the skillyour brother Charlie has. Now the matter of cost, to anyone else I would charge a rather large amount, but since you hold the sword it will only cost youseven galleons." Ginny paid Ollivander and left the store. Continuing on her way Ginny walked into the pet store.

In the pet store Ginny walked to the cats. Behind an enchanted piece of glass were the remnants of a litter of kittens. The mom was a handsome grey colour, and one of the kittens was jet black, excluding its eyes, which were pure white, and the second was pure white, excluding its eyes, which were pure black.

Summoning the store matron Ginny told her that she wished to purchase the black cat.

"I'm sorry miss, but those two, they can't be separated. Special bond or such, you'll have to buy them both."

"Oh. That's quite all right; I'll take them both. They're so cute together. Like a matching set!"

"Actually, those two are the runts. The others were all pretty and grey, but these two are scrawny. I'll give them to you for free I suppose. We wouldn't be able to sell them. Just like Crookshanks." The woman muttered and went behind the glass to get the kittens. Seeing whom the kittens were for, the mother cat bowed, so Ginny knew it was all right for her to take them.

When the woman gave her the kittens, Ginny bought them each a collar. These collars had the name engraved ona silver tag. For Thunder, the black cat, she got a white collar. For Lightning, the white cat, she got a black collar. Then she left the store, to go back to the Leaky Cauldron.

Back at the Leaky Cauldron, Ginny was greeted by Crookshanks. As soon as she walked in from the Alley, the cat sniffed at her pets. Satisfied they were real cats the small tiger-like cat walked away. As she went up the stairs towards her room more people greeted her. Hermione came rushing down the hall.

"Ginny! Hide me! They've stolen my wand, and are trying to do the tickling hex!!!"

"Okay Hermione. What we'll do is- you take my Ollivanders bag and sneak to the room. Lock yourself in the bathroom. And don't open the door unless you hear our special knock. I'll distract them!"

"Okay." With that Hermione took the bag, and snuck into their room. Ginny took Thunder and Lightning and went to find Harry and Ron.

As Ginny had suspected the boys were in their room, sitting on the bed. Waiting for Hermione to come and claim her wand. When Ginny peaked her head in the room she saw that the boys were surprised.

"Where's Hermione?" Demanded Ron.

"I don't know. I just got back. I wanted to show you my Kitty cats! They're so pretty!" Ginny then jumped onto Harry's bed and shoved the cats in Ron's face. "Aren't they pretty?" Ginny squealed, feigning happiness. It was so easy.

"They're freaky! I don't know why you got them!"

"But they're a matching set, and they're really cute! You're so mean Ron! I'm telling mum!" And with that she flouncedfrom thebed and walked towards the door.

"Ginny! Wait! I suppose they were kind of pretty. Let me get a closer look."

When Ginny gave him the cats, leaned up against the bedside table, and slipped all three wands into the cats' carrying case. Scooping up the cats she ran out of the room. She shouted over her shoulder that she had to go find Hermione.

Laughing she ran to her room, locked the door, and gave the signal.

After that, the two girls talked into the night, and in the early morning they drifted off into sleep, dreaming of the next day.

* * *

A.N: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I really couldn't think of anything else to write. I got out my main ideas in this chapter, and I hope to say that my next chapter will be longer than this.

On a more cheerful note, I wish to thank my reviewers.

Adios

Eireann


	4. Strange Dream

The next morning was rather rushed- as it usually was. The Weasley clan, as usual, was running around looking for their stuff. Ron and Harry- one of the surrogate Weasleys- were looking for their wands, Hermione-the other surrogate Weasley- was running around looking for her prefect's badge. And Ginny was snoozing on her trunk, with her two kittens in their basket.

That morning Ginny had dressed with care; she had chosen one of the outfits she had designed. It was a skirt and shirt outfit. Made of the silky material and the cotton, the shirt had bell sleeves, like the ones on medieval dresses, and the skirt stopped just above her knees. She was actually excited about school, it waseasier than being at home.But now she was more tired than excited,and she decided to go sleep.

_There was the music again, the same-yet oddly different. Something about the music was older, more intense. She stood once again in the courtyard; in the courtyard with her was a man. This man was old, ancient. Power was positively dripping off him. She kneeled- he was stronger than she. That alone commanded her respect. Paying no attention to her respectthe man walked around her. Beckoning her to follow him,as he walked into the castle. She followed the man, as close to him as courtesy would allow._

_The Dream switched to somewhere else. Once again the music was the same, but different. It was older, older than ever before. The world was sand, and linen. Nice soft linen, all white to ward off the sun. Her head was bald, and she wore a hat. A long hat, black in colour, with gold decorations. She wore two earrings in both ears, and drove a chariot with horses._

_The Dream switched again. Back to the burning, her hands erupted in pain. Her skin was burning, the smell of burnt flesh filling her nose. Overcoming all her senses. Touch, sight, smell, taste, and sounds. She could hear her screams, feel the pain, smell her burning flesh, taste the burning of her skin, and she could see the scarring as her flesh bubbled. _

_To thecloser past again, back to the castle where she had been. Flowing through her veins and mind, years of history. The hatching of a basilisk. The leading of a man to his death- the death botched. The mysterious chamber being opened, people dying. A man, trying to take over. Pain, all pain. Taking over. Make it let go!_

_Down to the chamber again. Back with Riddle, life seeping out of her at an alarming rate. The cold while she was lying on the floor. The cruel rape on her innocent soul. The pain of unrequited… love? Was it love? The moment of death, the sudden pain of re-birth. It hurts so much! It would be so easy to…_

_**SCREAM!**_

Ginny woke up in the hospital wing, Her scream echoing through the empty corridor. It was night again. It was always night it seemed. How long had she slept? Had it been all day, or had it been longer? The motherly matron came bustling into the room.

"Well, Ms. Weasley. There really is no reason to be screaming- you might wake the other student. There are other people in here you know. But you are finally awake. I told the headmaster I would notify him as soon as you woke. Now you wait right here, don't move!"

"Wait!" The matron turned, "How long have I been asleep?"

The stern woman's face melted a little bit, "Only today, its 11:00. Now do calm down."

It seemed for eternity that the Matron of the hospital wing was gone. In that time Ginny looked down at herself. The standard white pyjamas went very nicely with her skin. They made her look even paler than she actually was. She took the time that the matron was gone to walk around the hospital wing. When she heard footsteps she dove back into the bed. The matron came in with the aging headmaster.

"Poppy, can you leave us, I need to speak to Ms. Weasley in private. " He turned to the girl, " Ginny, how long have you been having these dreams?" His blue eyes pierced her hazel eyes. She looked away.

"I haven't been having dreams." She said with out even looking at the old man. Even to her ears that sounded flimsy, untrue. She looked at the man. "Sorry sir, I've been having them for awhile. All summer in fact- they started right after Sirius died."

"It seems to be that young Harry wasn't the only student affected by Sirius' death. You know things Ms. Weasley. You know many things that one at your age should not know. Tell nobody. As I fear Voldemort would try to use it to your advantage. I understand you were born in May?"

"Yes sir, I was. Why do you call Tom Riddle Voldemort? It's not his real name."

"Dear child, he is no longer who he used to be. The Tom Riddle I knew was a bright boy, with the power to do good. Voldemort is no longer Tom Riddle. Now we're going to take you back to your common room where you will take some Dreamless Sleep potion. Poppy? Can you get us some Dreamless Sleep potion? I'm taking Ms. Weasley up to her room."

"Yes sir, right away," She said sounding both disapproving and obedient.

When Madam Pomfrey gave them the potion they left. The walk up to the Gryffindor Common room was in total silence until they got to the Fat Lady. Dumbledore spoke then, "Voldemort." The fat lady shuddered but admitted them.

"Now Ms. Weasley, drink a half cup of this. That will allow you to sleep until breakfast time. Come to my office after breakfast, you'll have the day off. The password is 'Cotton Candy'. I will see you in the morning. Good night Ms. Weasley."

Ginny turned around, but not before Dumbledore noticed a snake shaped scar on her stomach. He thought about that, and left. Walking further into the common room Ginny heard a voice.

"Greetings Caretaker."

* * *

Hello everyone. Sorry for not updating earlier- writer's block.

Thanks to all my reviewers once again.

And Eggs, wear the belt, and take it off at school… then put it back on before you go home…


	5. Explanations

Albus Dumbledore walked away from the Gryffindor Common room feeling slightly disturbed. Things didn't look as clear as they had last year, or even yesterday for that matter. Some where in the back of his mind, Albus thought that Ginny Weasley had been born on May 31. Exactly 7 months after young Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort. He knew he'd have to check on that.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that he was at his office. Speaking the password he stepped onto the stairs, and walked into his office. Now, where had he put that infernal book? Ah, yes, in one of his drawers. Opening up the drawer on the left side of his desk, he pulled out a book.

Now mind you, this book wasn't just any book. It was the Hogwarts Admissions Book. This book recorded every magical birth in the world. Now, he turned to the book, the year 1982. May was easy to find, so was the 31st. Recorded in the standard emerald green ink, the very last admission for that day. May 31, 11:59 pm, was Ginny Weasley.

The next morning was of course interesting. Ginny woke up just in time to go to breakfast. She had been lucky, she was looking through books and she found a charm that would act like a shower with out her having to get wet. When she was clean, she dressed absent-mindedly. She couldn't stop thinking about what that boy had said yesterday…

_"Greetings caretaker."_

_Ginny was taken aback; it was the boy from the alley. She didn't know him, or his name. But he was beautiful. His black-blue eyes watched her, waiting for her reaction. He got what he wanted. _

_"I am not the **Caretaker**, I am the **Receiver**, it is I who behold the sword. Do not call me that anyways; I am not in the mood to be trifled with."_

_"If you are not to be called the Receiver, then what shall I call you? Who are you if not the Receiver?"_

_"That is of no concern for you. Maybe it would be better for you to ask yourself- "who are you?" Replied Ginny; quoting him from the first time she had met him. _

_"You are someone of importance, do not let yourself fool around. Power radiates off you, and I'm going to figure out why!" The boy then got out of his chair and went to his room; Ginny did the same- going up the opposite stairs._

Why was the boy there? And was she really radiating power? She wasn't sure, and she wasn't quite sure that she wanted to find out; it could be dangerous for her.

Ginny finished dressing and went to the Great Hall. She wasn't really hungry, but she wanted her schedule. As soon as Colin saw Ginny enter the Great Hall he started following her. She didn't like Colin at all. He annoyed her, and it wasn't just because he and his brother followed Harry around constantly with cameras- it was justhim. Something about him seemed a bit off. Maybe it was just because he was flat. He was exactly as everyone saw him- annoying and obsessive. To make matters worse he had a crush on her. No matter, she could always shake him off.

"Colin, please could you just leave me alone, I have to talk to people."

Colin of course, did what she asked, and left her alone.

Ginny sat down beside Hermione. They chatted pleasantly until the schedules came out; Ginny hadn't gotten one, which was strange. Everyone got a schedule.

She didn't have to wait long before she was able to figure it out.

Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement. Odd for breakfast, ashe usually waited until supper to make any announcements. "Will Ginny Weasley please come to my office immediatelyfollowing breakfast?" asked the Headmaster.

People looked at her funny, but what did that mean? They were so stupid. Blind in their own way. Blinded by public opinion, or blindly following their own lord, beit Dumbledore or Voldemort with no thought to the conaequences. She followed Dumbledore, but lord knows she would disobey if she had to.

Not wanting to wait for breakfast to be over, Ginny slipped from her seat and walked to the Headmaster's office. It was maybe three minutes until Dumbledore arrived, he quietly spoke the password, and Ginny followed silently.

In the headmaster's office the two humans sat silently. Each contemplating their own thoughts, each looking at each other. This silent contemplationlasted maybe half an hour.

"Well Virginia, I suppose you are wondering several things. And maybe its time to tell you everything. I have several things to say, and they may not all be true, but you'll have to bear with me. I'm getting old."

Ginny nodded.

"First of all, I believe that you have found the Sword, or rather the Sword has found you. The owner of a small store in Diagon Alley, a small weaponry store, has contacted me. Now this was particularly important, this sword is rather powerful. I believe though that this is not a coincidence. You havemeet the requirements to own and wieldthe sword. You can be rather cunning, and have been through many hard periods of your life, particularly one in you first year. You are loyal and hard working, and you are intelligent and you wish to succeed. And you are quite brave and powerful. And now I do believe that there is something connected to your dreams and spells. This sword has arrived to you and now you are receiving all your magical potential at one time. These dreams, visions really would be a better term, are of the past. Yours or that of others.The scars on your hands are part of this surge of power. They were part of the visions, and now they leave a scar, a physical one as well as a mental scar."

Ginny could merely nod.

"Now there is a test that we could take, to test my theory. One does not generally get one of these tests until they are at leasttwenty, but it checks out the magical levels in a person. We can take this test several different ways; first we can perform an incantation that shows the power as an aura. The brighter the aura, the more powerful one is. You can also take a potion which also triggers an aura, the brighter the aura the more powerful one is. There used to be other ways, but the methods have been lost over the centuries. Which way do you want to take this test? An incantation is generally easier, but there are potions thatI had Professor Snapeprepare for the monthly tests that the staff have to take. I'm sure that Professorcan spare one, we usually don't use those."

"I think, sir, that I will use a potion." Was all that Ginny would say. She wouldn't tell him that she didn't like having wands pointed at her. So many times had that happened in her life. At first with George and Fred- then with Tom- and finally with the Death Eaters in June. Things had just gotten out of control. She couldn't take the chance at not panicking if someone else pointed a wand at her. Snapping into reality again, Ginny realized that the Headmaster had finished talking to the Potions Master.

"Professor Snape will be here with the potion soon."

Minutes passed, and finally Snape arrived with the potion. After greeting the headmaster, Snape turned to Ginny.

"You drink all this potion in one go. Drink every last drop or it won't work. I must warn you, incase you wish to change your mind, this potion tastes rather foul." With those last words and a sneerthe Potions Master swept dramatically out of the room.

Ginny drank the entire potion, and in seconds she was glowing.

"Interesting, you Virginia, have a very bright aura. A brighter aura than even a young Tom Riddle did. In fact, if Voldemort was young Tom you would very easily be able to defeat him. Alas this brings us to our next topic. You have heard about the prophecy that Professor Trelawny made about Harry?"

Ginny once again nodded.

"Have you heard it?"

Once again a nod.

"Well, I do believe that Sybil- or rather the Sight-made a small mistake. I believe that _you_ are supposed to defeat Voldemort, not Harry. Yes, Harry did expel Voldemort from his body, but you are to finish him off. Now, there are severalfacts that point to this. You were bornseven months, to the hour, after Voldemort was first defeated. You have a snake-shaped scar on the side of your abdomen. Your parents have also defied Voldemortthree times. They joined the Order, they are rather fond of muggles and muggle-borns, and they raised their children like they lived. Three things Voldemort that Voldemort cannot tolerate. There is also a power Voldemort knows not about. Only you can uncover it."

"So, I'm going to have to defeat Voldemort? What about Voldemort being Slytherin's heir?"

"I'll tell you a little secret. Voldemort isn't really the heir of Slytherin. Yes, his blood does run through Voldemort's veins. But being a magical heir means something completely different. It really is a complicated process. When someone very powerful is about to die they can see into the future, to pick an heir, or rather have magic do it for them. We have read through each of the Founder's memoirs, and none of them mention aTom Marvalo Riddle, or Voldemort. None of the memoirs mention the heir by name. The founders' heir will be one person. This person will have all the traits of each of the founders, and something that belonged to each or all of them. Over the centuries experts have searched the globe for the heirs, but none have found the heir. This heir will be very powerful."

"And if one expert were to find this legendary heir?"

"Then they would become very famous, and they would be the pride of the wizarding world. And the heir would most definitely would be exploited."

"It must be necessary for us to have an expert under our employ, to make sure that the heir will not be exploited if discovered. Surely Voldemort would have them executed."

"A good idea Ginevra, surprisingly none have thought of that. Now, we're getting a bit off topic, but the aura test as we call it takes a lot out of a person. I have a side room in which you can sleep, it is much safer than the infirmary."

"What about my classes? Should I not attend them? I'm going to fall behind!"

"You have been excused from classes for the first week. Tomorrow you and I shall work on some of the work you would be doing in class. But enough of this, you will get some sleep, and then we will go down for supper. The sleep will do you some good. Take half the cup, and then you willsleep."

The aged headmaster walked a sleepy Ginny into a room she hadn't seen before. The room changed as soon as she entered. The bed became silver metal, with black hangings and blankets, and all the other furniture became silver as well. Ginny pulled on her pyjamas, which were strangely enough, folded on the foot of the bed. She went up to the head of the bed, sat under

* * *

End Chapter.

Sorry for not updating the story sooner, but I've been really busy. High school is a lot more stressful than elementary school so it takes awhile to adapt. I'm hoping that I will be able to update a couple of times during the vacation.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

-Eireann


	6. Snape

Now, mind you, the dreamless sleep potion was gifted with that name for a reason. It was designed to propel the user into an almost instantaneous sleep with out dreams. The dreamless part is especially important; it is usually used to help protect some one who has just been through a trauma, which is why young Harry Potter is given the potion so often.

Now, Dumbledore had a particular reason in mind when he gaveGinevra Weasley the potion two nights in a row. It was especially worrisome how lately she'd been having a tendency to not wake up for many hours while dreaming. The first time it took hertwenty-four hours to wake up from the dream, and she extinguished all the fires in St. Mungo's. The second time she woke up aftertwelve hours, without too much trouble. But then again, the hospital wing was warded for accidental magic. And for the entire time that Young Virginia slept, Dumbledore was lostthought. He knew Ginevra's magic was surging, and she was only fiftenn. By the time that she was twenty, she'd be more powerful than him. Such power could be overwhelming for a young person, and dangerous, if you were ahead of your peers. There was only one thing that could be done and for that he'd have to call Minerva.

Ginny woke up near breakfast time the next morning. She got out of bed, and oddly enough, her clothes were lain out on the bed. The clothes were basic, just ones that she had transfigured- a pair of black jeans, and a black halter-top. When she was dressed and washed she went out into the office. As she entered she noticed that the old man was just finished talking to someone who appeared to be Minerva McGonagall- the head of her house.

"Ah, sit down young Ginevra." Ginny complied by sitting down; once again she didn't say a word. "You must be wondering what you'll be doing this week. Well, we're going to start preparing you for the sixth year, instead of you entering the fifth. By the end of this week, you'll be taking your OWLS, and then by Monday you'll be ready to enter the sixth year." "

Sir, I was wondering, could I keep my room? I mean, there's always been an extra room and all, and I've grown accustomed to sleeping in it alone." "

That was the next topic we were going to broach, the subject of your room. Technically, you're still only in your fifth year. The first thing we have to do is contact the school governors. There hasn't been a student moving up or down a year in a long time. Not since I first became headmaster. We're in the process of calling a meeting, and it should take place by next Monday. So all there is to do is wait. But because you will be younger than the rest of your classmates you get to keep your room."

"So this whole moving up years isn't guaranteed yet?"

"Well, once your situation is explained, I can practically guarantee that you will be moved up a year, but it's mostly just a formality. We need to get it in writing. There are many ways that people could challenge your new position. For example, Lucius Malfoy is very influential. Even though he is being searched for by aurors, he still has supporters, especially in the non-active dark supporting families. Families like the late Sirius Black's. You know all about the blood labels and such, so I'm not going to explain it to you. Do you have any questions, Miss Weasley?"

"Yes. You say non-active dark supporters. Why do they not act if they support what Voldemort is doing?" "

Because, Miss Weasley they consider themselves above the fighting and killing. They merely support, not fight. Other families in the aristocracy prefer to fight for what they believe in. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, but I am still confused. One would have to wonder how strong their emotions are on that topic. If they're not willing to fight for what they believe in, what's the point? I mean, look at you, you directly oppose Voldemort, and you're still fighting, at the age of 160!" After realizing what she looked kind of nervous. "No offence intended sir."

"Now, that's okay Ginevra. It's common knowledge how old I am. And I would love nothing more than to have this debate with you, but we don't have time. We have to prepare you for the leap in year. Now, I will be teaching you all subjects. The new classes don't start until you go back. Now I believe that you are taking Combat and Delving Into The Dark Arts. Now, the same teacher teaches both these classes. And as you know there areeight classes in a day, four before lunch, andfour after lunch.

You have classes everyday, and they will take up an entire half of the day. Your other classes will be potions, charms, transfiguration, history of magic, and herbology. You will have a double period of these classes everyday. But back to my original point, you will not need the teacher to help you. I fear that I am rather behind in my Combat and Dark Arts wasn't my strong point in school. We will have a strict schedule. The potions levels aren't really much different, but you have four days in which to learn a year. We'll be very busy for the rest of the week."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Riddle House in Little Hangleton, there was a Death Eater meeting. Now, in the inner circle, there were several gaps. Many of the inner-circle had been arrested, or they had been killed. The pursued were there, Lucius Malfoy, looking quite rumpled and not at all like he usually did, Crabbe and Goyle were also there. Standing on either side of him, like bodyguards. Then there were the pursued in his care. The Lestranges, McKinnon, and various other unimportant people. Yes, the man who used to be called Tom Riddle enjoyed keeping Bellatrix Lestrange close to him.

There was a particular reason all the inner circle had been called here, during the day. Meetings were usually during the night, late afternoon was the earliest. It was just after 11, and there was a meeting. Voldemort sat on a throne, and the circle stood.

"There is a spy in our midst."Seemingly unnoticed by the Serpentine man, a delicate shudder ran through the circle.

"One person, who has been part of the circle for years." Another shudder went through the circle. "A man from an aristocratic family. Whose father was a trusted advisor before his death." No shudder this time, just tangible fear. Everyone was terrified.

"I didn't discover the spy until recently, but the next time no one will be this lucky."  
Obviously the man's thought was that the one would step forwards, proclaim his guilt, to plead for mercy. But this wasn't happening, and the man was getting even angrier.  
"None steps forward? Not able to proclaim where your loyalties lie? I'm not very convinced that you truly believe in what you fight for. Malfoy!"

The blond stepped forwards and bowed. "Yes, milord?"

"Who do you think is the spy?"

"Severus Snape, milord."

The dark lord stood, and walked towards the man. "Now Lucius, why do you think that Severus Snape is the spy?"

The man shuddered. "Because, Milord, he would have the most reason to."

"You think that I have been hard on Severus, Lucius? That I have done something to make him betray me?"

"No Milord. I merely think that working for that muggle lover Dumbledore has made him soft. That Dumbledore has poisoned his mind against the true cause."

"And you would be correct in assuming that Severus Snape is the spy. Now let me tell you a little story. A story of my triumph. I had noticed that Snape was always anxious to leave the meetings after they ended. When we meet here, like we most often do, people socialize afterwards. Now, his anxiousness to leave was suspicious. Why would a loyal servant of mine not want to stay after a meeting? Why not revel in the glory that we will soon be rid of Dumbledore, and Potter? So I did something I do not often do- I used one of my powers on a member of my inner-circle. And alas, how disappointed I was to find information of his betrayal. Severus Snape is a powerful man, a useful asset to our cause; it will be a shame to kill him. But disobedience and betrayal cannot be tolerated. Severus Snape step forward."

Out of the shadows of the circle, a hooded man stepped forwards.

"What do you say to these accusations, Snape?" The man did not answer.

"Answer me! Crucio!"The cloaked man fell, and the skeletal man laughed at the pain.

The man staggered while getting up, but eventually his back was straight. "I do not deny them."

"Then you will have to die. For many years of servitude, I will make it as quick and painless as possible. In death you will send one last message to your beloved headmaster. Avadra Kedevra!"


	7. Mars and Jupiter are Bright

It was the end of the week, and Ginny had just finished her OWLs. The tests seemed easy for her, easier perhaps, than they should have been. Like she thought, they put exams at the end of the year, so that the students wouldn't remember everything. Enabling the students to work on their studying and reviewing skills. But, of course, if you were smart- like Hermione you wouldn't have to study.

The OWLs had taken a lot out of Ginny. She had finished them around two, having started early in the morning- about six to be exact. So Ginny rested before suppertime. The end of the week had come by quite quickly. The OWLs hadn't been as hard as they had been made out to be.

Around six-, which is supper time at Hogwarts, Ginny left her room in pursuit of the Great Hall. She knew today would be a special night, for her at least, she had been eating in the office for the past four days, learning all that she could cram into her mind, so, as she had just done, she could take the OWLs.

Luckily enough for her, she could still take the courses that she wanted to, even without passing the OWLs. Which was the good thing, she supposed. But, she seemed hoped that she wasn't the only person taking a whole schedule of classes. Thinking to herself, with not a little bit of annoyance, Dumbledore had tricked her again.

That night, dinner was rather interesting. Full of exotic foods, originating from another race-which no one-not even Hermione- could place. But still, the food was tasty. Halfway through the meal, Dumbledore stood up, and called attention up to the front table.

"This announcement concerns the students enrolled in the Combat, and Delving into the Dark Arts course,"

At once you could tell who was in the course, because they looked attentive, while the rest of the school seemed to zone out.

"No," said the aged Headmaster with a chuckle "the course hasn't been cancelled. What I merely wanted to say was that the teacher has arrived. Everyone please welcome Kiirar Megiltura Kiliani."

The entire hall clapped, astounded with the beauty of this woman. Her skin was milky white, and her body was long and slender. If you looked closely enough, you could see the tips of pointy ears sticking out from beneath long black hair.

Aha, thought Ginny. This is what type of food it is-Elvish. Odd though, since elves tend to keep to themselves. Not naturally shy creatures, but more like centaurs, reclusive unless provoked.

Ginny finished off her helping of a particularly appetizing dish, and made to leave the Hall. As she was almost at the door she heard the screams of several students.

Many screams were shrill; she knew most of the girls were screaming, the screams were too shrill, even for Collin. Shouts also of "Oh My God! That's gross." or "Stupid Bastard, he deserves what he got!"

There was only one teacher in the school that could elicit such a response- Snape. Of course, it had to be Snape. He had been gone for days, the deputy Headmistress was worried, but Dumbledore wasn't worried, the old guy had been wrong. Ginny supposed that casualties were a part of war, but it was still a bitdisturbing,

Unable to control her curiosity, she looked at Malfoy. He looked disgusted, and, Ginny thought, a little smug. He must have known about this. But of course he was Mr. Junior- Death Eater, ever since Daddy had escaped from Azkaban he was practically gloating.

Compelled to look behind her, she saw the body of the former Potions Master. Suddenlyher mindwas transported somewhere else. Into an old decrepit building, suddenly she knew it was days ago- the day the Potions Master was last seen. She saw the last few minutes of the long hated teacher. And suddenly, she respected what the man had done.

As a youth he had turned away from all that he had been taught, to do what he had thought was right. Left all of his once friends, for the greater good. That was something she could respect.

But asquickly as she had come to the old house, she was back in the Great Hall. And the ground came up to her. But she never hit it. Underneath the table two cats, each the opposite of the other howled, and their eyes glowed a bright silver. And a boy, dressed in all black slipped out the door cursing all the way.

And to the students, as quickly as all had happened, the centaur who served humans came through the door, and spirited the girl away.

Needless to say, waking up in the arms of a Centaur who is rushing through the Forbidden Forest is not on the "T_op Ten Most Pleasant Ways To Wake Up_" list, so whatGinnyfelt was a bit more thandisoriented. About five minutes after Ginny woke up, they came upon the rest of the centaurs.

"We told you never to come back." Said Ronan, the obvious spokes-centaur for the group. "And if you did come back, we said we would kill you. Now you bring this… this human into our forest. What didn't you understand about what I said?"

"This is different," said Firenze, while placing Ginny on the ground. "Haven't you been watching the stars? Haven't you noticed Mars and Jupiter? They are bright. Brighter than they have been since the day this one was born! She is the one!"

Now Bane stepped forward. "We have noticed these signs. But she cannot be the one. That is the Potter boy. And if she were the one, you wouldn't have brought her here. Now get out of here. This is your last chance Firenze, if you come back we **will **kill you!"

At that, the centaurs walked away. Ginny, still disoriented was sitting on the ground. Firenze lifted her up easily, and walked out of the forest.

Back at school things weren't going any better. Through all the hullabaloo over the corpse appearing in the hall no one noticed that Ginny had been taken- well except for one person. And that person wasn't really a person at all. It was Kiirar Megiltura Kiliani. Who through the next week would make it known to her students that they should call her Professor, or they would be put through rigorous exercises. But that is beside the point.

Upon noticing the removal of the student she was told to look out for, she too slipped out of the Great Hall unnoticed. Upon leaving the Hall she went to the front doors to wait. Firenze- she knew- would be back very soon.

And, her observations were right. Within five minutes the former Divination teacher exited the forest and galloped over to the door.

"Hello Firenze, it's been long- too long."

* * *

In the Gryffindor common room the mysterious new student was waiting. Waiting for something he didn't even know would come- and definitely didn't know what it was.

These compulsions had been controlling him since the rising of the Dark Lord. He had been watching Virginia since the previous. He had to guard her- value her more than his own life. She would have to be safe.

And then the music came. The day when Ginny first got the dream, stronger when her power erupted- and even stronger when she was seeing into the past. The castle was claiming her. She was the chosen one. Their heir to the Four Founders. She was

The Princess of Hogwarts.

* * *

Author's Note.

Once again its kind of short, but I've run out of time and ideas. Next chapter will be less about Ginny, and more into other people. Plot will pick up soon, but this will all make sense in the end. But like always I haven't written lately, and for anyone who's reading this I'm sorry. Anyways. I haven't had times to thank everyone who has reviewed. Getting reviews is what makes every Author's day.

Uh. Ok.

Wytil. You figured out that it was Nefertiti (I don't know how to spell it). I had just thought that she would fit well into the story. What she did in her life was truly amazing. I had just watched a thing on television about her, and I felt that her and Ginny's strong spirits would fit well together.

Sorry. I'm blathering. Anyways, I'm dedicating this chapter to my friend Henry, because he has helped me with the plot ideas, and puts up with me when I don't update.

-Ta.

Eireann


	8. King, Swordswoman, Watcher, Companion

At the front door of the school Ginny was still out of it. The new professor was talking to Firenze while Ginny was still in his arms.

"Hello Firenze, it's been long- too long." said the professor.

The centaur replied. "Yes, it hasbeen too long."

"What are you doing here? Your people have long been the guardians of the Forest. You should be in there, Firenze- King of Centaurs."

"I have long since been replaced Kiliani. You know that. By Bane and Ronan. Kiliani- Swords-Woman of the Forest of Fate."

"Come now Firenze-King of Centaurs. The child is delicate still- her training is yet to start. Luckily for us, only the Watcher noticed something was wrong. He will unite with her soon- perhaps sooner than we think. It is good they are in the same classes. The fact he is older will protect Ginevra. She is Princess of Hogwarts. You surely have heard the music as easily as I have Firenze- King of Centaurs. Now we will bring her to Pomfrey. This is important Firenze- King of Centaurs. _No one can know._"

After that the two Professors walked to the hospital wing. Upon arriving, they saw that it was relatively empty, maybe one or two students that had been sick before the feast. Kiliani knew that none of them had been there at the dinner- their magical signatures had been absent at the time of the meal.

Firenze placed Ginny on one of the beds, and turned to Kiliani. "I must go now Kiliani- Swords-Woman of the Forest of Fate. You watch over her, and I will find the Watcher. He will be frightened and perhaps a bit angry. Fate has been toying with him. Now his powers will be developing. If not shown the light, he will turn, bringing the others with him."

With that the King of Centaurs turned and left the room leaving the elf with the child who would someday defeat the dark lord, and return balance to the world. Awkwardly the woman sat down beside the bed, and stroked the girl's hair. Of course, the she-elf had never done anything like that before- elves, especially those in the fighting forces, and the chroniclers were supposed to suppress emotion lest it get to him.

So for the entire time that the new professor waited for the healer she preformed this odd movement, still lost in thought. This was the girl she came to protect. This one human, so frail, so weak, was what she swore she would die for. This was the one that was slowly opening up her heart. Making her dessert what she had been taught for centuries. She had to make sure this one little girl would win- or it could mean destruction of all the light.

Meanwhile, not far from the hospital wing the watcher- a boy named Aubrey Dreliken slowly stalked the hallways. He was moving slowly, but with the determination that seemed to slice the shadows he was hiding it. It would not do to be caught by the caretaker- especially not now. Now it wouldn't do. He had to get to the Princess- she would keep them safe. She had to, because the castle had her. And the castle was omnipotent.

And as the Watcher slipped through the shadows to the hospital wing, the King of Centaurs walked towards him. The Watcher would complete the power. That was what the Watcher was to do. Its what the stars were saying. All summer, and the year before.

It was in said thoughts that the two almost bumped into each other.

"You should watch where you are going master Watcher. Or else you will get hurt. No one would want that."

"My apologies Firenze- King of Centaurs." '_Blast_' thought Aubrey, '_where did that come from? Those compulsions better not be coming back. They are enough to get one killed even on the best of days.'_

"No need for such formalities young Watcher. Call me Firenze. But there is a matter of dire importance that must be solved. There is someone in the Hospital Wing. And you know whom I'm talking about. It's all written in the stars. And this time it's going to be right."

"Alright master Firenze. I will dispense with the formalities, but you must call me Aubrey. I just came into the role of Watcher recently."

"Yes Aubrey, I can see we will get along. But now you must follow me to the hospital wing."

And the two- Watcher and King of Centaurs traveled towards the hospital wing. When they got there, there were two people beside a bed. And there was one in the bed- one with brilliant red hair.

The two sitting beside the bed stood up. Her elf-like frame gave the older one away immediately. But the second was harder to diagnose. This one had dark hair, and perched on her head were a pair of cat ears. She stepped forward rather quickly.

"Aubr- Master watcher. King of Centaurs, I am here to do your bidding. I am the Companion."

"Braeleigh- what are you doing here?"

"I was told that I was being transferred at the end of last year, and when you disappeared this summer I decided to come to England. Of course, I stayed in York with some relatives. But that is unimportant to my tale. I just got here today, and I came here straight away. I had to see the Princess. You, like these other two must have heard the music. The song that controls our every day life is stronger around this girl. Surely you must know she is fragile."

The new professor cut in. "Which is why we all must stick by her at all costs. I was just thinking the same when you came in here."

Aubrey seemed upset. "But what does it all mean? I'm the Watcher, she's the Companion, and you two serve the bloody Forest of Fate! Who cares? I never asked for this, so why does fate put this on me. The Potter boy would have served fate better!"

"You Master Watcher," Began the teacher, "should know not to wish fate on other people. Maybe this fate would have served the Potter boy better. But this now belongs to Ginevra, and withGinevra this will stay. Now I suggest you go with the Companion. Calm down, or you'll just end up hurting everything in the long run."

Following that speech the professor forced upon the young male the two sixteen year-olds left the wing.

"Have you been sorted yet Braeleigh?" asked the dark haired teen.

"Not yet, like I said I came straight away to the Hospital Wing, some things are more important- like staying alive. I know you're angry, and I feel that you are scared." Seeing the young man beside her start to protest she continued. "Don't argue with me Aubrey Dreliken. I can feel your aura."

"Be that as it may, I don't see how it fits into our conversation."

"You would, if you had just listened. I know you're angry, and I know you're scared. But you have to stay strong. The Princess' and the very fate of the light depend on you. Use your fear for good- or she'll turn with you."

And luck, being against them (as always) their conversation was interrupted- this time by the headmaster. "Hello Mr. Dreliken, Braeleigh. Could you tell me if the Kiirar and Firenze are still in the hospital wing?"

"Yes headmaster." Chorused the youths at the same time.

"It is how I had hoped. Now, Braeleigh, I need you to go find Professor McGonagall, she is looking for you. It is time for your sorting. And as for you Mr. Dreliken, I need you to come to the hospital wing. You'll have to watch over the Princess. She cannot be alone."

So the two youths went their separate ways. And as it generally is when following the rules of etiquette in the magical world- Aubrey walked a few steps behind the Headmaster. And the walk to the Hospital Wing was one of silence.

Aubrey was dismissed almost immediately to sit by the bed while the headmaster and the Kiirar and the headmaster had a secret discussion. Halfway through that discussion the princess woke up. As she had been out of it for a while she was confused.

"Where am I?" she asked at a whisper.

"You're in the hospital wing. It will make sense in due time, all in due time. Now go back to sleep. It will make sense in the morning."

"What time is it?"

"Its nighttime, I'm not sure how late. You've been out for a while. Now come on, go back to sleep. You need it."

His Princess- as he had come to think of her- fell back asleep. And because of the fact that she did fall asleep Aubrey didn't notice that the Headmaster and the Kiirar left the hospital wing, deep in discussion. Nor did he notice the Centaur gallop across the lawn towards the gate, deeply lostinsome task the headmaster had assigned.

* * *

"There is a matter at hand Kiliani. Darker times are fast approaching. You cannot even trust the dead to stay on your side. When Severus' corpse floated over I felt dark magic, but only for a moment, the next it was gone. Like it had never existed. I am afraid that Voldemort has sent a spell to the castle. He is a powerful being, there is not much that he can't do." 

"Can I see the body Albus? I could probably tell whether there are any remnants of dark magic remaining on the corpse."

"Of course Kiliani." With that the headmaster recited a spell, and the two were transported to an empty corridor. "Now where is that blasted stone? Alas, there it is. Now, we are about to enter a room, where it is almost lost knowledge how to find it. Here the body of Severus lies, and unless someone in his family will claim it, which I doubt, he will be buried here."

"Where is the body headmaster? If there were dark spells on it, I will have to check it immediately."

"Of course, it is in the preparation cell, just down the way. Now, it is regrettable, but I have to excuse myself. There is a matter of utmost importance I need to take care of. I trust you can find your way back?"

"Of course Headmaster, there are always many tasks involved when running a school. I will submit a report to your office in the morning. Take care Albus, you mustn't work yourself too hard."

"Good evening Kiliani."

* * *

And with that done the headmaster recited the same spell he had used earlier, and was in his office. Dizzily he walked into his bedchamber and collapsed on the bed. 

Albus Dumbledore- the White Bumblebee knew at whom the spell had been directed.

* * *

Hello. 

This is one of my longest chapters, so I hope you enjoyed it. I would like to thank my reviewers, I hope you allkeep on reading.

And with that I move onto another note. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Markie and Kostya for helping me with the chapter.

Well, that's all for now. Until next time.

Ta.

-Eireann


	9. Four Lived

It was the next morning before Ginny awoke. Looking around she noticed that she was in the hospital wing. But there were people all around her. She didn't know any of them really. So, she wondered what they were doing there. Looking at them all she noticed the new professor.

'_What's she doing here?'_ thought Ginny. Yet she shrugged and continued scanning the faces in the room. She was calm until she noticed the person closest to her bed. It was him, the guy from Diagon Alley, and from the common room! She jumped into a sitting position and soon moved to the foot of the bed. Jumping off she made a break for the door. Unfortunately Professor Kiliani was an elf.

Mind you, elves have very good hearing, and even quicker reflexes. She caught Ginny around the waist and heaved her onto the bed.

"How did you hear that?" Ginny demanded

"Army training, Ginevra. "

"Oh."

"Yes, now why did you run? No one in this room is going to hurt you."

"That boy" she said, pointing at Aubrey, "I've seen him before. He gave me a letter."

"A letter. Why do you think he's going to hurt you?"

"It was at the Alley. And he was there, and he gave me the letter, and he was gone. Didn't even tell me his name. Nattering on about compulsions. Bloody mad if you ask me."

"No Ginevra, he's not mad. Merely a tool of fate like yourself. Now, I have a story to tell you. But pay attention. Because if you don't you'll never know the story. I don't plan on telling it more than once."

"Yes ma'am."

"Call me Professor Kiliani."

"Okay… Professor."

"Okay, now where to begin? Ok, a good beginning. _Four lived. Four of one kind, for centuries lived alone. None to help them, or to share the burden of their lonely lives. For centuries they went without aging. Living alone in a crowd. And in one day it was all to be changed. _

_"The four were named Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. When it started there were three. Ravenclaw did not come for many years. _

_" In those times, a girl went by her mother's name, and a boy by his father's. Subsequently Hufflepuff and Slytherin were half-siblings, born a decade and a half apart and looking nothing alike._

_"These four made a castle. Not by building the structure, but by imbuing their magicks into it. The three originals lived in the castle for years. When Slytherin was 40 and Hufflepuff 25, Gryffindor set out on a two-year quest to find others of their kind._

_"When Gryffindor returned with his bride, a pretty lass of 30 named Ravenclaw, the legendary feud had already started out between the founders. Slytherin had always detested his sister, whose mother he felt, had supplanted his own. Slytherin felt that Hufflepuff was too docile to have real power. Sensing his hatred for her, Hufflepuff had always been careful to hide her temper and power. Salazar was her guardian and her elder. Such things had to be observed. _

_"Also, Slytherin was jealous of Gryffindor. Gryffindor was much more attractive than him, and possessed the impetuous manner that the cunning man had none of._

_"To be perfectly fair Slytherin had a reason for the hatred of his kin. Hufflepuff's mother had abused him behind his father's back. Always slapping the young Slytherin when not seen. Gryffindor's mother-who in reality had also been a Hufflepuff, joined in when visiting her younger sister. _

_"When Gryffindor returned with his bride the hatred Slytherin felt for his cousin escalated. Along with being beautiful and totally in love with Gryffindor, she was incredibly intelligent. In fact, Ravenclaw should be creditedfor the making of Hogwarts. _

_"The imbuing of the castle took about five decades. Every Founder imbued their common room, their house table in the Great Hall and several other places. Then a book was made. It was the Hogwarts admissions book. This book was designed to inform the first four mages of the birth of any magical child. Being born of their house, or of a common house._

_"In time, it was evident that those who each Founder chose possessed the same personality traits that the founder was famous for. Gryffindor preferred those who were brave and chivalrous. Slytherin favoured those with cunning, and the will to do anything. Ravenclaw preferred those who were intelligent and studious. And Hufflepuff preferred those who were loyal and hardworking. It was Gryffindor who came up with the idea to fix their conundrum. Why not separate the school into houses? The Founders would name each of the houses. And to decide, they would make a hat. This hat would chose the house that eachmage would enter into. _

_"But over time it became obvious to the Founders, as they are called now, that none of the "mages" were as strong as they were. So, the name of the school was changed from Hogwarts School of Mages, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Because a woman could not be a wizard, nor could a man be a witch._

_" When the Founders started making the school they had made a sword. One that they could all use. But once they started to grow old they knew that they would have to finish that sword. For their heirs would come and find it, and together they would form the greatest coven since they had walked the earth. _

_"And so they finished the sword. And as you know each of the Founders gave some characteristics to the sword._ But you own the sword now, so you'd know that, wouldn't you?

"Now, not much is known about the sword or the heir of the Founders. The legend of the Sword has been lost into mythology, much like the myth of the Heir. The public mostly just knows that neither has been found. Up until now. You have the sword. Now, the real question is, where did you find it?"

"I found it in the alley. Same time I saw him" she said pointing at Aubrey.

"His name is Aubrey, Ginevra. He's the Watcher. He'll take care of you. No matter what. And she's" pointing at Braeleigh " the companion. She will keep you company if you are ever alone."

"Who am I?" Asked Ginny curiously.

"You are the Princess of Hogwarts."

Ginny laughed. "The Princess of Hogwarts? You've got to be kidding me. I'm not powerful enough. Wouldn't the Princess be from a richer family? Like the Potters or something?"

"You know of the Princess of Hogwarts?"

"Of course, my father used to tell me the story."

"You are powerful enough Virginia. By the time you're 20 you'll be more powerful than Dumbledore."

"You can't be serious. I mean, I'm just Ginny. I never asked for this. I never even wanted this."

"It's not what you want Ginevra," Kiliani said, a flash of sympathy going through her, "It is your duty. To yourself and the world."

"I see." Ginny turned the other way, not wanting to look at anyone.

"Come on Ginevra, I'll bring you to Gryffindor. You can go to your room and sleep."

"Okay Professor." Ginny got off the bed and they made their way to Gryffindor Tower. And once the password was spoken Ginny entered the common room, but not before, once again, the snake shaped scar on her stomach was spotted by a teacher.

"Good night Princess." The teacher muttered to herself. And spoke the spell and was in her chamber before anything or anyone noticed her. She would indeed have to talk to Dumbledore in the morning.

* * *

Ginny sat on her bed, holding the- her sword. She just looked at the sword with the onyx handle, and the diamond on the tip. And every once in a while she would stroke the handle, amazed at the smoothness of the stone. And she sat still like that just looking at the stone.

And she knew no one would come looking for her. Ron, Hermione, and Harry wouldn't even have noticed that she had disappeared yet. They wouldn't notice until she didn't come down to supper. Not that she wanted to. Not that she needed to.

So she sat like that for hours. And then she started rock back and forth. Little rocks at first, and then they progressed to bigger rocks. She didn't notice at first, but then she became aware of the motion. And the movement relaxed her. Soothed her fragmented soul. The soul that had been beaten so many times that it lay in tatters, but it never broke.

And so she thought of the injustices that had been heaped upon her through her life. The rape of her soul and body by Tom, she had trusted him, and he had betrayed her. The fact that she was poor, when so many others who were rich deserved not to be. And the fact that almost as soon as she had met a friend she could trust, he was ripped away from her in the most terrible way.

And then she got angry, angrier than she had ever been in her life. And she the rocking got more violent and it was no longer soothing. It was making her more and more anxious.

Unbeknownst to her, the sword was heating up in her grasp. All the emotion that she was feeling was going into the sword. As she got angrier and angrier the sword became closer to filling up. As she hit the climax of her anger the sword erupted with power. A lightning bolt sprung from the tip and hit the far wall of her circular room.

'Uh oh' she thought, snapping out of her reverie. 'What just happened?' Her next thought was 'I don't think that will come off.' Magic residue had an awful habit of staying on the walls. Not even house elves could get it off sometimes.

"Ginny? You up here?" It was Hermione. _'Uh oh.'_

"Yeah Hermione. I'm up here. What do you need?

"You missed supper. We were worried."

"Sorry, I lost track of time."

"What were you doing up here?"

"Thinking."

"That's all? I heard some noise."

"I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Things."

"You know, if you ever need to talk…"

"Yeah, yeah. I think Harry needs to talk more than I do."

"He seems fine to me Ginny."

"Ok. Now, I should go to the kitchens. For supper."

"Good idea."

"I have to change now Hermione, I'll see you soon."

"Alright Ginny," with that she left. Ginny let out a big breathe, that girl could be so annoying. She thought she was smart, but when it came down to it she wasn't. Bookishness was different than intelligence. Hermione Granger might have been at the top of the class, but she wasn't very observant. Anyone with one eye could tell that Harry wasn't as happy as he let on. But, no one did. No one ever did. Which is why suicide is the second highest rate of teen death in countries like Canada.

Any how. Ginny kept on the pyjama shirt the hospital matron had given her. And put on a pair of baggy black pants. The shirt was long sleeved, and made of a thin material. Most of the buttons weren't done up, just the two under the top. And once she was satisfied with the way she looked then went down the stairs to the common room.

She was about to walk out the portrait hole when she was stopped.

"Ginny. Come here!" It was Ron. God help her. He could be thick at times.

"What do you want Ron?" She sounded exasperated.

"Where have you been?" He shouted.

"In my room." She answered back shortly.

"Doing what?"

"Thinking."

"You're hiding something from us. Tell me what it is."

"Why should I?" She challenged.

"Because I'm your brother, and they're your friends, and we deserve to know."

"No."

"What?"

"NO!"

"Why the bloody hell not? We tell you things."

"Yeah, when its convenient for you. And you're my friend. When its bloody well convenient for you." Her voice was escalating to a yell. "You ignore me for three years, then you decide that I'm worth your time. Well, I'll tell you one thing. I have no friends. No wait, scratch that. I have two friends. Neville and Luna."

Ron gaped.

"Yeah, they actually care about what I have to say, and what I think." She said frostily. Now if you'll excuse me. I have to go now."

"No. This isn't you Ginny. What's happened to you?"

"How would you know what I'm like Ron? You don't know me."

With that she exited into the hall. Where she bumped straight into the last person she wanted to see. Without making eye contact she walked around him.

"Princess, wait!"

"What do you want?"

"We've never actually been introduced. I'm the Watcher. My name is Aubrey." And he held out his hand.

* * *

A/N: I haven't updated in awhile. No excuse, not going to bother making one. To appease you, this is the longest chapter I've ever written. And I mean EVER,

Well, I've got to go. It's getting late. And I'm tired. Real fast typing.

Ta,

-Eireann


	10. Forgotten Corridors, and Princess Rooms

Ginny took the boy's hand, and that was it. She did not speak.

"Ah, not talking now Princess?" Aubrey smiled. He did have a nice smile. "I have something to show you, but you're going to have to follow me, okay? I'm the only one who knows where it is."

Once again, she did not speak. But she did follow Aubrey down the hall, and into the dark corridors of the school. They went down staircases that seemingly could reach the sky, and might go down to the bowels of Hell itself. Finally they reached the bottom of the staircase.

Ginny felt awe for the first time in what felt like decades. They were at the bottom floor of the castle. Deeper, even than the dungeons, which were pretty deep in the ground.  
"This is the first thing the founders added. Down here there are tombs of the Headmasters and Headmistresses. It's rumoured that even the tombs of the Founders are down here. But no one has ever come down to check- not many know the way down here."

She chose this time to speak. "Yet you do. How is this possible? You were just transferred here."

"Would the fact that I don't know be a satisfactory answer?"

She didn't respond. So, as they walked down the various passage ways and twisted corridors he asked her another question. "

Why are you wearing those gloves?"  
She took off one of the gloves and showed him her hand. He took in the shiny burn scars, so different from the rest of her flesh, and gaped. "How did that happen?" he finally managed to ask.  
"

Power surge. Don't tell anyone."  
"As you wish." He said teasingly. "Now hurry, we're almost there." And with that he pulled her along quickly through the halls- excitedly as a child might. That is if a child were to find their way down into the abyss underneath the school. When they got to the room Ginny was surprised. By the dust that had settled on the floor it looked as if no one had been in there for at least a thousand years. As they entered the room dust swirled around their feet and onto their faces.

"Well, its not so bad down here. We could use a good cleaning spell." Said Aubrey cheerfully.

"Scourgify," said Ginny pointing at the walls and the floor. The dust gradually left the room, and let Ginny and Aubrey look around. It was a dark room, with darker stone than the majority of the school. Looking around there seemed to be some sort of etching on the far wall. The wall kind of glowed with a magic that wasn't often seen in these days.

Seemingly the wall glowed with an ancient spell used for lighting information on stone. Magic only used now by the most powerful wizards, as it took so long to do. Something that a mage would have done easily with no second thought

Ginny walked to the wall almost in a trance, and traced her fingers down the wall. Words no one had seen for centuries. As she traced her fingers along the words she felt something.

_The music was back. Old and melancholy. Still kind of chilling, like the music of a wind up jewellery box, the kind that every little girl hopes to be gifted with. But she wasn't the ballerina dancing on the mirror. The pretty ballerina.  
No, she was the one in the corner. Unseen by the ancient eyes of the woman she was watching. The woman's strawberry blond hair was out of her face as she worked on the stone tapestry. Occasionally she would mutter some words and raise her hand to the wall. It would glow momentarily and then it would fade into the wall once again to leave the woman working with the flowing script onto the wall.  
She was so engrossed with her work that she didn't notice the man walk in behind her until he placed a wizened hand on her shoulder. She crumpled to the ground, her face to the cold stone floor.  
"Rise child. Do not be afraid, I will not hurt you." The old man said this in a sage voice, obviously meant to reassure.  
The woman rose to her feet, but kept her shoulders hunched and her face towards the ground.  
"Silly girl," the old man said, almost affectionately. "I came down to admire your work. Your brother tells me you spend much of your time down here. So did your cousin, and his wife. They don't know what you do down here. But with my gift of foresight I saw what you are doing."  
"It's a tapestry, sir. A stone tapestry," she said, a hint of pride in her voice.  
"Like I said, quite a feat. When will it be done?"  
"Maybe tomorrow, sir, or the day after."  
He looked at the tapestry, and noticed the picture of a woman. Her features were non-descript, but she had a head of long red hair. And in the picture the hair seemed to be flying with the wind. Flicking the air with its fiery locks. And in her hands she clutched a sword with a black handle. But the man did not comment on the fact that the woman had a sword.  
"Ah, black. The colour that draws allinto to it. She will be quite beautiful I imagine. Who is she?"  
"She is the princess of Hogwarts."  
_

Ginny came out of her trance-like state to see Aubrey staring at her in concern. "What just happened?"

"I saw the tapestry, when it wasn't done. I think one of the Founders made it."

"Which one?"

"Maybe Hufflepuff. The old man mentioned her having a brother."

"Her brother?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You're so involved in this twist of fate and you didn't know that Hufflepuff had a brother?"

"Well no. Is it common knowledge?"

"If you know the story it is. But I suppose you never heard it, have you? Are you muggle-born?"

"I don't know. I'm an orphan."

"I'll tell you the story sometime. But I have something to do right now." And she pushed past him to get a better look at the wall. Most of the paint had worn off, and the features had all worn off, leaving a blank face. But the colour of the hair had stayed the exactly the same. Leaving them with a crude caricature of some sort of faceless doll.

"You see Princess? It is you, and Hufflepuff knew that. Now you have no reason not to perform your duty to the school and to the founders."

"I suppose."

Aubrey was about to respond when he stopped, and appeared to be listening for something. Suddenly he took off his cloak (which Ginny hadn't noticed until that moment) and threw it over her, and pushed her into the shadows and backed into them himself.

As Ginny peered around a side of the cloak and watched what was going on in the room. At first she saw nothing, but then she did notice things that hadn't been there before. Little insect-like creatures were floating around the room, exploring the little crevices and details that people took for granted.

"Sprites," muttered Aubrey as he watched them (maybe with as much awe as Ginny) floating around the room. The little elves explored the room for maybe a quarter of an hour, and then they left suddenly. A mewing came forth from in the forgotten corridors.

"Mrs. Norris!" whispered Ginny urgently. 'The caretaker's cat- she's his second set of eyes!"  
Aubrey, it seemed, didn't have anything to say to that statement, but instead chose to move over under the cloak, and put a hand over Ginny's mouth. She heard a shushing noise in her ear.

For a few minutes they sat like that, all the while footsteps getting seemingly louder and louder. Simultaneously the thought that it was Filch crossed both the Princess' and the Watcher's mind. Their breathing became even more shallow, to try to mask the fact that they were indeed hiding in the shadowy realms of this forgotten chamber.

"What is it my sweet?" asked the man "Is it students out for a stroll in the Forgotten Corridors?" Filch looked around the room, hoping that the students might let out a hint as to where they were located. When he saw nothing the old man, obviously frustrated, turned and walked out of the room. Muttering all the way. "The Princess room? Why were they in the princess room?"

Hearing those words, Ginny did something incredibly brave- or stupid (it really depended on whom you asked). Tearing out of Aubrey's reach, and out from the cloak she ran after the caretaker.

"Mr Filch! Wait!" she yelled out after him.

He turned around, and a grin of maniacal glee crossed his face. "Students in the Forgotten corridors of the school. Must be terrible punishment for this offence."

"Mr Filch, you called that room the Princess room. What do you know about it?"

"Lurking in the hallways. A student should be strung up by his thumbs for that."

"You swore an oath to the school Mr. Filch. And I am the school Mr. Filch. I am the Princess, what do you know about me?"

"The Princess says you. Prove it says I."

"Feel the link to the school. I know it's there- every caretaker of the school has it."

The man closed his eyes, and kept them closed. For at least five minutes- though it felt like, and probably was more like half an hour. When he opened his eyes, his pupils were dilated and unfocused. When they refocused he noted the Princess, and a young man behind her, his hands on her waist in a protective stance. His noticed this young man had old eyes, eyes so blue they looked black.

"Very well, I'll have to be taking you both to see the headmaster. He'd like to know about this."

The walk through the forgotten corridors was quiet, and when the odd foursome reached the top levels Ginny gasped. It was so noisy that soon she felt she was going to go into sensory overload. Seeing this Aubrey conjured her up some earmuffs, and she put these on.  
As they came closer to the Headmaster's office Ginny realized that most of the buttons on her shirt were undone, and Ginny did them up.

The old caretaker laughed at her actions. "Clever Princess." And with that he continued leading them through the hallways. Soon enough they reached the office. And without anyone speaking the password, the gargoyle popped open. Going up the revolving staircase, Ginny vaguely wondered whether they were going to be punished. But when they reached the top, she figured that she needn't had to worry. Dumbledore always told you where you weren't allowed to go at the beginning of the school year. He never mentioned the Forgotten corridors- but then again they had been Forgotten.

Inside the office they met Dumbledore, who was already sitting at his desk and writing. "I gathered you would be here tonight Mr. Filch. Do sit down. And you two should also sit down." All three who had been addressed sat down in the chairs. And while Dumbledore finished his sentence in a flowing script they watched. The man had some sort of power, whether inherent or intentional, it kept everyone enthralled.

"Now I do believe you are all here for a reason, but first, would anyone like a sherbet lemon? No? Well then, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Filch spoke first. "These two were in the Princess room."

"The Princess room? In the Forgotten corridors?" He turned to the two students in question, "How ever did you find your way down there?"

Ginny was just about to open her mouth in response when Aubrey beat her to it. "I led her to them, I thought that she would like to see them."

And once again before Ginny could say anything (quite irritating actually) Filch spoke again. The smile on his face perhaps a bit frightening, considering they didn't know what they had done. "Headmaster, this girl here's the princess!"

Dumbledore opened his mouth like he was going to speak, and then paused. "Yes Argus I'm quite aware of it. The castle tells me many things, you're not the only one to whom she speaks."

Aubrey spoke then, completely surprising all three of them. "Well Princess, maybe you should see if she would speak to you?"

"The school might speak to me? There has been no bond set up between us!" said Ginny, still kind of confused to what she was supposed to do with the school.

"What Mr. Dreliken has suggested is sound Ms. Weasley. Even if it won't work there isn't any harm. The castle won't care." Comforted Dumbledore, "Now all you have to do is close you eyes and relax, if she wants to, she will speak."

Ginny closed her eyes and relaxed. At first she felt nothing, but then suddenly there was something. It was tingling of sorts, not unlike being gently tickled. And there were colours flying around her, colours meaning other things that she could only guess how she knew what they meant. She was so lost in the meaning that she didn't realize what was going on until someone tapped her shoulder.

"Princess? What did you see?" came the soothing voice of the Headmaster. I

t took Ginny awhile to figure out what to respond to this question. "She is very happy." At this admission Dumbledore smiled.

* * *

The castle was increasingly happy. Her princess had come, and now she could stay here forever with her, at her home.  
Ever since the castle was made it had been lonely. The loneliness had been so deep that she had only been vaguely aware of what was going on deep in her walls, until it had been done. And once it had been figured out what it had all been about she had waited. But the castle had to admit to herself that a thousand years was a little long to wait. And that she had been on the verge of giving up the idea that her princess would ever come home.

But 5 years ago she had suddenly felt something. It had only been at the tip of her consciousness, but it had nibbled and eventually turned into a full-blown itch. Until finally she had realized she would never be alone again.

Since then she had been planning how to help the Princess along. First she had planted the knowledge of the Princess Room in that boy's head. He would lead her to the room. She hadn't yet given the girl any power, but when the time came she would.  
But now wasn't the time for any of that, now was the time to watch, and to wait.

* * *

A.N.: Another chapter closer to the end, and a little bit closer to what I'm getting at with this fic. I hate to tell you all this, but the rating will be going up as of chapter eleven. This is war, and we all know that with war comes death. Anyways, thanks to all my reviewers, they make this entire story worthwhile, and special thanks to Susire, and The Pill's Pretzel for being ever so faithful reviewers. 


	11. The Elvish Professor

Mondays, at Hogwarts castle like everywhere else in the world, were extremely unpopular. But today was different, it seemed, from every other Monday of the past years and weeks. The new classes were starting today. Those who were taking the class wanted to see what it was like- and if they didn't like it how they would be able to transfer out, and those who weren't taking it were anxious for their friends to take it to pass on the word. Maybe they'd be allowed to sign up next year...

Of course, not everyone was so anxious for the new classes to start- not everyone meaning that Ginny Weasley was sitting at the Gryffindor table dreading the first bell's ring that would happen any minute now.

A voice soon broke into her musings. "Ms. Weasley, here is your new schedule. You will see that there have been some changes to your courses. The Headmaster decided against enrolling you in both Delving into the Dark Arts and History of Magic. I suppose you'll see why he decided against both classes when you get to the class."

Deputy Headmistress McGonagall of course, said all this.

"Thank you Professor." Looking down at her schedule she found she wasn't surprised that the new courses were first thing. It seemed like something that Dumbledore would do.

Once again a voice interrupted her musings. A louder voice now, the voice of the Headmaster.

"I apologize for interrupting your breakfast, and I do promise not to keep you too long- as the bell is about to ring, but there are a couple announcements that have to be made now. So if you could all give me your undivided attention.

"First. Today is the first day of the new courses. These are Ministry-mandated courses and we did not chose which students who were to be part of the experimental year. It is one of my fondest wishes that everyone at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry be able to defend himself or herself if the need should arise. But, alas, I do not control the Ministry. All enrolled in the course are asked to meet the Professor on the lawn at 8:30 sharp.

"Second, the Potions course will be put on hold for the next couple of weeks while we find a replacement for Professor Snape. I hope that you will obey the new Professor like you obeyed Professor Snape.

The warning bell rang just as the headmaster sat down with all the vitality of a man half his age. Students milled out of the Great Hall, and Ginny was glad she had packed her bag before she left for breakfast. Running into the Common Room she grabbed her bag and sprinted down the hall. Down the hall and through all the familiar hallways that she had been taking for five years. She, although she had gone to her Common Room, was one of the first students on the lawn.

By 8:30 all of the people enrolled in the class had arrived on the lawn and were standing in clumps looking at the teacher intermittently while chatting with each other. The teacher looked at them intermittently as well.

By 8:45 people had calmed down, and were looking at the teacher. She wasn't looking at them, but rather seemed to be thinking about something random- definitely not the class she was supposed to be teaching.

At 9:00 the teacher seemed ready to teach. She did not yell- she spoke in an everyday voice. She seemed to be using a classic Snape teaching technique. Talk in a quiet voice and they will listen.

"There is a lesson you will have to learn if any of you want to learn anything worthwhile. You will give me attention as soon as the class starts and until the class ends. You keep me waiting for fifteen minutes, I will keep you waiting for fifteen minutes. You keep me waiting for an hour, I will in turn keep you waiting for an hour.

"It does not bother me if you don't learn what you need to pass your exam at the end of the year. I am not teaching these classes because I need the money, I am teaching these classes as a favour to your headmaster and to your ministry. Does anyone have any questions? No? Then let us continue.

"Combat will be a purely physical class. There is not written homework, and there will be no books to read unless one of you cannot figure out how to do something. That person will be given a book and expected to show what they have learned the next day. I will not punish all of you for the transgressions of one person, unless it is a premeditated action.

"Delving into the Dark Arts will not teach you how to do the Dark Arts. If you want to learn those you are at the wrong school and in the wrong country. This class will be purely written work and books. There will be no practical because that would be illegal. I will teach you the name of the spells and the symptoms or reactions bodies have to the spells. I will also teach you the consequences of the spells. We will be focussing mostly on the 'Reign of Terror', but I will go over he names of some dark lords and ladies. A small unit will be dedicated to Grindelwald.

"The Ministry has given me permission to expel anyone from this class if I feel fit. Take heed that if I find that you know more about a spell than you should I can expel you from this class. If you are not co-operating I can expel you from this class. And mind you, don't argue back if I tell you something. I will expel or suspend you from this class.

"These two classes will combine to have one exam. The written part will be mostly focussing on what we learning in Delving into the Dark Arts but there will be some questions about what you have learned in combat. The practical will be purely combat and you will have to duel me. I will choose which form of duelling we will be doing. It will either be hand-to-hand, daggers, magic, swords, staffs, or a combination of two or three forms. The choice of duelling will be completely arbitrary. Marks will be awarded for good form, and deducted for bad form or illegal moves. I will award points for executing a particularly tricky move correctly, and half points for executing a particularly hard move almost right. Still no questions? Good.

"You will all call me Professor or Professor Kiliani. Anything different and who ever has felt the need to ignore my wishes will be awarded a punishment. Most likely two laps around the entire school ground.

At that last statement there was a small eruption of protests. The class had to wait while the teacher looked at the scenery of the grounds.

"There will be no complaints about these punishments. The ministry has accepted them as an acceptable form of discipline. Be glad I don't make it three laps. Now, are there any questions about anything?"

One girl put up her hand. She noticed that the girl had been in the DA, and Ginny thought that the girl's name was Cho. "What _exactly _are we going to be doing today? None of us have any of the things that we'll need for the course. _Won't these things cost us all money?"_

"Good questions Ms. Chang. I was hoping that one of you would ask these questions. The school had contacted all of your parents and we will all be going on a trip for the next couple of days. Today we will all be going to Diagon Alley and we will be picking up weapons. Each of you will be outfitted with a sword, two daggers, and a fighting staff. A fighting staff is much different from a magical staff, so don't get the two mixed up. Also, we will be picking up two workout outfits, and the books for Delving into the Dark Arts.

"Weapons will probably be more than any of you are willing to spend. When Hogwarts was first started there was a course similar to this, where all students were taught to fight. Because of that there is a treasury dedicated to buying weapons and such. That course was taken out of the curriculum around 1500, but the interest on the account has kept adding up and therefore it is enough to buy these things for you. If there is a particular weapon you want badly, or if there is one that has chosen you, you will have to pay the extra price if there is indeed one.

"Some people, I know, will have weapons, swords and such, here. If you have one, please summon it here.

There were a few murmurs of 'accio' were heard, but not more than three or four. When everyone who summoned had got their things the teacher once again started to talk.

"I will know whose is whose, I will watch over your weapons. I want each to take their bags back to their dormitories. You will each pack a set of robes in a bag. These robes must be everyday wearable robes and there must be no house crests on them. I will also need you to pack whatever money you want to bring with you, we might not be able to make it to the bank. On each of your beds you will each find a book. They have been custom made and designed to fit your personality and magical signature. These are for you and only you. They cannot be enchanted by anyone, and only you, I, and the Headmaster will be able to write in them. We will not be doing that unless absolutely necessary. They will not show words to anyone you don't want seeing what you write. You will bring a quill or two and an bottle of ink.

"You will not bring cosmetics, you will bring a hair brush, a tooth brush, and toothpaste. Soap and shampoos may be brought with you as well, but the inn we are staying in will have them. You will bring a pair of pyjamas. You will also bring one pair of muggle clothing. Try to be inconspicuous or else I will transfigure clothes for you and you don't want that.

"On this trip there will be rules. You do what I say when I say to. You will never go off alone unless instructed otherwise. Always be within eyesight of me if you are alone. You will keep your wands with you at all times, but you will not use them in front of muggles. We will be going into the muggle world so be careful about what you say. Introducing new concepts to muggles will be counted as a breach of the Secrecy Act and you will be punished with a fine. Now, are there any questions before you all go to back your bags?

Once again, a question from someone Ginny didn't know. "Where will we be staying?"

"In the Leaky Cauldron," was the answer.

"Where will we be going?" another question from Cho Chang.

"To several sights of several battles and key moments from the Reign of Terror. Now, with that said can I see Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, and Neville Longbottom before they go to pack?"

The small class left turned back towards the castle while three students stayed behind like their elvish teacher had requested.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom. There are some places that we have planned to go that you might be uncomfortable with. We will not go to those places if you don't want us to. The Headmaster and I felt that it would be appropriate to ask how you felt before we attended these places.

"Mr. Potter, we have been planning to visit Godric's Hollow and the cemetery where your parents were interred. It is an important place for us to go to on this tour. It would show the destructiveness of the dark forces. But we do understand if you don't want us to see it, or if you don't think you're ready to go.

"Mr. Longbottom, I think you know where we are planning to visit. This is also an important place for everyone to see. But we would all understand more if you didn't want anyone to see it. Many people wouldn't want to go see a place such as that.

Harry answered first. "I don't want everyone to go to the cemetery, but I do want to go see my parents' graves. I understand that I won't be able to go by myself, but if Ginny could come with me..."

"Of course Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley will go with you to see your parents' graves. They will be in the Potter mausoleum. I will give you a map when we get to your home town."

It was then Neville's turn to answer. "I'd be okay with everyone going there, but please don't tell everyone who they were. I'm sure everyone knows by now, but just the same..."

"Ms. Weasley?" said the professor interrupting Ginny from her contemplations.

"Yes Professor?" asked Ginny with the tone of someone who hasn't been listening in class.

"You will go with Mr. Potter to his parents' grave?"

Ginny turned to Harry. "Of course I'll go with you. You don't need to ask."

"Ms. Weasley, your sword needs sharpening, I can do it for you if you want. "

"Could you Professor? It would be a great help."

The teacher looked at the sword contemplatively. "What are you three waiting for? Go pack!"


	12. Phoenixers, Death Eaters, and Students

Dumbledore surveyed the room gravely. These were the people that he must speak to, the people who he could not lie to. The people whose lives were in his hands. These were the people that he would probably end up killing. The people who would die at the hands of others, yet their blood would still be on his hands. That is if he didn't end up dead before they did.

He knew that he wouldn't survive this war. He was old, and he was tired. His friends of old were long gone, his sons and daughters dead, his wife dead, his students dead- all dead. Lily and James, Sirius

"I won't lie to you now, I could never lie to any of you. The link between us all has seen to that. A dark cloud is ahead of us now. A cloud of pain and strife. We are here to stop this cloud from consuming everything. Consuming all of us.

"I will be in front of you leading you into battle, but I will also be behind you. I will support your decisions like you have supported mine. I would die for you all, and I would kill for you all. You are my Order. Nothing can kill your spirit because each and every one of you has the spirit of the phoenix. **Nothing can kill a phoenix!**

"We are in hard times, and things are about to get harder. Some of you are probably wondering why you're here at Hogwarts and not at Headquarters. And some of you already know. Needless to say some of you are going to be upset by what I have to tell you. Our spy is dead.

Many people made noises of shock. "How did it happen Dumbledore?" asked Molly Weasley.

Dumbledore responded, "Avada Kedavra , there are symptoms of the Cruciatus curse on his body. His tongue is partially bitten through, and there are nail marks in his hands. We sent a letter to his remaining relatives when his body came back here, but there has been no response. It seems that we will inter him into the Hogwarts Mausoleum."

Another gasp of shock from Molly Weasley. "But, the Mausoleum! How long has it been since anyone's been buried in there

"No one's been buried there since, well, since Headmaster Dippet died. There was talk of interring Lily and James, but that's not what they wanted. They had made plans for them to have a spot in the Potter Mausoleum if anything were to go wrong. They had added two shelves, on for them, and on for Harry- right above where their coffin is. You see, they loved Harry with all their hearts and wanted him to be with them for eternity." No one in the Order had expected Remus to answer Molly's question, least of all Dumbledore.

"The first in fifty years Dumbledore? Are you sure that's what Snape would want?" Enquired Molly. "Even as a child he never did want to be in the limelight."

"That's where you're wrong Molly, Severus Snape always did want to be recognized. That's why he hated James and Sirius so much. They had what he couldn't." With that said, Remus Lupin- last of the true Marauders- left the room and closed the door.

Molly looked concerned as Remus left, and to take everyone's mind off of what had just happened Dumbledore answered. "Yes Molly, that's what Severus would have wanted. He always did say that Hogwarts was more home to him than this ancestral house ever would have been."

After a few minutes of each person contemplating his or her own thoughts Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Now, onto the next order of business..."

* * *

Back in Little Hangleton, in the sitting room of the Riddle House sat the thing once known as Tom Riddle- now called Voldemort by the brave, You-Know-Who by the masses, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named by Ollivander, or the Dark Lord by the Death Eaters- in a huge elaborate chair. His inner circle stood in a semi-circle around the chair. On his right side Lucius Malfoy- smug as ever, and on his left Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bellatrix had killed her husband for her Lord and master. Lord, master, and now soon-to-be lover. The corpse of the once-Rodolphus Lestrange lay on the floor of the house. The heat hadn't even left his body yet and his wife now belonged to someone else. How fickle this world was.

Rodolphus Lestrange had been too much of danger to the true cause. He hadn't been nearly as insane as his wife- hadn't been nearly insane as he should have been. Bellatrix had been willing to give all for her cause, her husband hadn't. So, it made sense to kill him. Besides, he had been a thorn in the side of the Dark Lord. What the Dark Lord wanted, the Dark Lord got- and what he had desired was Bellatrix

"Faithful Death Eaters! The time for our revolution has come! We've had to wait for fifteen long years, but your patience will be rewarded a thousand times over!

"Faithful Death Eaters! Your wait is over! Soon you will let your thirst be slaked by the blood of the un-pure! We will eliminate the thousands of filth, leaving only the pure! **We will not lose! We cannot fail! We are right! We are mighty!"**

The inner circle lifted their voices in a great cry- more animalistic than human. It was the cry of a hungry wolf. The cry of the Amazon. The war cry of the blood- thirsty. It pierced the heart of all within hearing rang.

It was more real than anything ever experienced before. It was everything, more than anything that had ever mattered before. Revelling in this delight the Dark Lord lifted his head and joined in with his inner circle.

Voldemort knew that somewhere out there the muggle-filth that inhabited Little Hangleton were huddling closer to their fires and crossing themselves over and over. He took delight in that, and his war cry rose in volume until it was louder than that of all the others.

Of course all good things have to come to an end and soon the cry had ended and all the inner circle looked at each other. Their hair was dishevelled and their breaths heavy.

Voldemort kicked Lestrange's corpse. It seemed that it would take more than one killing to slake his blood lust. And now he'd have to find someone else to take the place.

"Someone get this out of here," he hissed. "Leave him for the Aurors. And the rest of you get out!"

In a seamless motion all the Death Eaters bowed low to the floor and backed out of the room. All except for Bellatrix, knowing to stay when her Lord and Master wanted her to. This was the moment of reckoning.

It was going to be a very busy night...

* * *

The trip to the Alley would be a long one. Professor Kiliani had already chosen partners for the trip. They were to sit together, and they were to share a room with each other. Ginny was partnered up with a girl named Braeleigh. She didn't seem to be annoying or mean, but Ginny got the feeling that the Ravenclaw already knew who she was.

Harry had been partnered with Aubrey, much to the chagrin of Ron, who had been placed with Neville. Seamus and Dean had been partnered with each other. Hermione had been stuck with Cho Chang (who was giving her nasty looks when ever her back was turned). Luna had been partnered with Susan Bones. Crabbe and Goyle (who were unfortunately in the class as well) were each other's partner. Everyone pitied Zacharias Smith, although he was a git, because nobody (no matter how annoying) deserved to be stuck for two days with Draco Malfoy.

They seemed to be on some sort of carriage-like contraption, which was about the size of the Knight Bus, but was considerably less rocky. Beside her was Braeleigh, and across the aisle were Harry and Aubrey. In front of Ginny were Ron and Neville, and across from them were Hermione and Luna.

The fact that Ron and Hermione had chosen a seat there kind of annoyed Ginny. It was a bit pathetic that they always had to be in the same area as Harry. But what really pissed Ginny off was that eversince the fight on Saturday Ron had been watching Ginny closely. Why couldn't he leave justher alone?

An all too familiar voice interrupted Ginny's musings. Draco Malfoy.

"And how is precious Potty today? Feeling a bit... out of sorts?" Drawled the heir to the Malfoy fortune.

No one had a chance to say anything before Ginny did. This was one time that she wouldn't be interrupted.

"And how is the Ferret today?" she mocked, "A lot more smug now that Daddy escaped?" A fake pout went perfectly with her tone.

His cheeks flushed pink. "Shut up Weaslette! Or else I'll..."

She interrupted his words smoothly. "Or else you'll what? Try to kill me? Have you forgotten that Daddy already tried? Tried that and failed!" She was starting to get mad. Opening her mouth to start the next round of haranguing she felt a tug on her sleeve.

"Prin- Ginny! Calm down, look at your sword!" Ginny looked down, and saw that the tip was glowing. She sunk down into her seat, and tried to breathe calmly. She couldn't lose control like that; it could ruin all of the carefully made plans.

When she had calmed down a bit she turned to Braeleigh. "What did you just call me?" she whispered, furious at herself for missing something as big as that.

"I called you Ginny," Braeleigh said, not convincing Ginny at all.

"No you didn't! You called me- you started to call me Princess! You know about all this! That's why I knew that you know who I am!"

A calm voice interrupted their whispered conversation. "Is there something wrong back here?" It was the Professor.

Ginny studied the Professor's face. She was quite pale, with black hair the colour of the night sky. Her eyes were almost the same shade of blue as Aubrey's, so deep of a blue they looked almost black. Her ears were the pointed ears of an elf, and her nose was small. Her lips were of a medium size, and were a pale pink that complimented her skin tone. Ginny had never quite noticed how tall the professor was; Ginny estimated that the teacher stood about five-foot ten.

"Ms. Weasley?" the teacher prompted, "I asked if there was a problem back here."

"Oh no professor," responded Ginny, "Draco here," she gestured, "just felt it necessary to show us that he is still alive and well. But it has been taken care of now."

"See that it stays taken care of Ms. Weasley, or all of you will have to face the consequences." With that, their teacher walked back up to the front and sat down. All this with the posture of a soldier, and the grace of a beauty queen. It made for quite an impressive show, and Ginny had to wonder whether that hadn't been all done for show.

"Aubrey!" whispered Ginny, conscious of how impatient she sounded. "Aubrey!"

"Yes Princess?" came the smug response of someone who knows everything is going to plan.

"Meet us in the pub later, I have a few things to talk to the two of you about."

"The two of us? Who's the other?"

"You know bloody well who I'm talking about!"

"Well, it seems that I don't, so you're just going to have to tell me."

"Braeleigh!"

"Whom?"

"Braeleigh!" Ginny was becoming quite annoyed, and it seemed that Aubrey knew exactly how to annoy her."

"Whom?"

"The Companion!" Ginny stopped. '_Were the hell did that come from?'_ she thought.

"The Companion and I have to meet you in the pub later? Very well. Why didn't you say that in the first place? It would have saved us a lot of time and confusion."

Ginny growled and turned away. A few minutes turned into half an hour, which turned into an hour. It was dark out now, and everyone was hungry and tired. Being on a bus with twenty students and a professor was getting old very quickly. Just as soon as Ginny thought she was going to scream...

"Welcome to Diagon Alley..."

* * *

A.N: Hello. Two chapters done now. I refute some things that I said in Chapter 10. The deaths that I was talking about will not be in these next few chapters.

I guess this chapter is dedicated to Jasmine for her help with the second part of the chapter.

**Susire:** No Beta. Thanks.

Thanks to all my reviewers.

Ta.


	13. Tears in the Graveyard

Diagon Alley was like it had always been- a bustling busy Mecca of wizarding society. There were people buying, people selling, and many people browsing. This was the haven for home-schooled witches and wizards. This was the business centre for their entire society. One could dismiss Hogsmeade as a tourist trap- close to Hogwarts and the only all-wizarding town in the United Kingdom. The other towns were small, just enough to support the folk who lived there. But Diagon had always been busy- just like it was that day.

Of course, it wasn't odd to see a group of Hogwarts students being lead down the streets. But it wasn't the students that caught everyone's eye- it was the teacher. It had been years- decades even since an elf was last seen in Diagon Alley. In fact, the elves had last been seen before the first Reign of Terror. It was often said that the elves had felt the rising evil in the wizarding world, and had left before it affected them at all. It was also said that the elves had sold some of their magic to the Dark Lord for money. None knew the real truth- not even most of the elves.

The students hadn't gone into the alley the day before. Supper had been given to them as soon as they had got there, and then they were sent to their rooms. There were twelve pairs of students, and one teacher. This of course meant the Hogwarts group had taken up thirteen rooms, but the Leaky Cauldron magically expanded to accommodate them all. A handy spell, that the students soon learned, had been built into the wards of the establishment.

So, after a night's rest, supper, and breakfast, the students finally had a chance to spend a day in the Alley. They would go to three stores, and three stores only. The Armourer's and Madame Malkin's. Madame Malkin's, it seemed, was too small to hold all of these students. So, in the end, they went by year. Fifth year first, and then second. The groups were not segregated, according to house, and the children spent a very dull couple of hours waiting for their peers to be done their fitting.

There was of course a lesson to be learned through all of this. Hermione, being the curious girl that she was asked a very useful question. This was of course almost the first time that she had done this, and needless to say, all but Ron and Harry were rather shocked.

"Professor! Wouldn't it make more sense to separate us into groups and send us to the different stores? It would save so much time that way, and then we could have some free time."

"Yes and no Ms. Granger. This was an exercise meant to teach a very important lesson. There will always be a time in life where you have to wait for something. It might be something big- like a battle, or it might be something small- like waiting to get fitted for robes. It also teaches us a secondary lesson- that you can't always get what you want. You all might want free time to wander around the alley, but you cannot have it. We are here to learn, and not here to have a good time. Understood?"

"Yes Professor," chorused the entire class.

"See now, you are all actually working together on something. Next group!"

A groan went out through out the students. The teacher just smiled knowingly, and turned to see the processions.

When the hours had passed, and all the students were done their fitting they group travelled down the alley to the bookshop. There seemed to be a small crowd around Flourish and Blotts so all the students could fit in. The Professor walked up to the front counter.

"Hello, I'm a professor for a ministry-mandated course at Hogwarts. My name is Professor Kiliani, I placed an order about a week ago for the books- I believe that they were _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_, _How They were Able to do It- A study of You-Know-Who and Grindelwald_, and _How to Identify and Remedy Dark Magic_. I was told in a letter that came by owl, that they would be in by today. That is why, I brought my class."

She gestured to the students dressed in everyday robes. They of course, for the most part, were just milling about. It was to be expected of course, they were just students with no training. "_Obedience will have to be a part of their training,_" she mentally filed away. But, then again, in her opinion, it was always best to have obedience in tools and in soldiers.

The clerk checked his parchment. "Of course," he said, "your order came in last night. To whose account should I charge these? I don't imagine," here he smirked, "that all of your students have money to pay for these."

"They will be charged to the school's account. A bill will later be sent out to the student's parents. They will then be paid for. Do you have anymore questions?" she grounded out. Smug people, unless being used for information purposes, were a waste of time.

"No, of course not. Do you need a bill for the Headmaster?"

"He already has one." With that, the elf systematically handed one of each book to the students, and ushered them out of the store. This store, they found, had taken less time than Madame Malkin's.

What the students didn't know, was that the next could take up to five hours. There were twenty-four students in the class, and most of them needed to be fitted to four weapons. The ones that found daggers in a set would be lucky. Fitting someone to a staff and sword took time. Luckily the time that magic shortened things was quite large, so the entire process was pretty short- well comparatively it was.

When they got to the store the teacher turned to them all. The students knew that she had something to say, and wisely they stopped talking. None of them wanted to run two laps around the Hogwarts grounds.

"Ok, here is what we will be doing. We will go into the store in groups. First the students with swords. That will be, if I am correct, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Weasley, Mr. Finnegan, and Mr. Zambini. Then Ms. Lovegood, Ms. Braeleigh, Ms. Parkinson, and Ms. Chang will go into the store, following the fifth years will be the rest of the female sixth years, and then the sixth year males. After each group is done being outfitted they will return to the inn through Floo. They will empty their stuff from their room, and they will return here immediately.

"We will be going to a muggle hotel for the night, as the places that we are going to are in the muggle world. I have decided against letting you all wear your own outfits. Your clothing will be transfigured into the uniform of a small private school. If you mention anything otherwise, you will be severely punished by the school, and then by the Ministry. I would suggest keeping your mouth shut.

"Alright, I will escort the first group into the store, and then I will return. If any of you are gone, you'd better hope we don't find you."

The teacher escorted the four of them into the store. It smelt surprisingly familiar to Ginny, it smelt of old memories and dust. It smelt of metal, and an under lying scent of blood that couldn't quite be gotten rid of.

'_Probably from the swords, and maybe a little bit from the staffs. Wood is hard to clean sometimes,' _thought Ginny.

By the time Ginny came out of her stupor the Professor had already left the store. The first thing she saw was the shopkeeper she had seen in the summer. He was old, just like she had known before. His hair was frazzled on his head, and through his wrinkles he had clear brown eyes. Unlike Ollivander's in all ways except one- they showed the same wisdom acquired only through years.

"Hello Ms. Weasley, welcome back. I thought it would be awhile before I saw you again. But it seems I was wrong. It seems that you were enrolled in the Combat class. Since you are a lady, we will begin with you. Why don't you look around for a few minutes before deciding. That way we'll be able to tell what sort of style of weapon you are looking for.

"Your professor tells me that you four will need two daggers, and a fighting staff. Now, I have been instructed to only give standard staffs to students. These will be made of a hard wood, and will be the proper length and weight for your height. Where did that measuring tape get to? Ah yes, there it is."

The measuring tape measured Ginny, from her feet to her head, and the length of both of her arms. Once all that had been recorded, the tape measure moved on to measure Seamus, then Draco, and finally Blaise. The man went into the back room to go get their staffs, Ginny looked through the store. She needed to find her daggers.

In the end, she did find a pair of daggers. The blade was about ten inches, they seemed to be the right length for her. It was really the handles that drew her to the daggers. They were black, but they had a stylized rose etched in silver on them. From the thorns of these roses there were drops of something that might have been blood- Ginny wasn't sure, and she didn't ask.

By the time that their group had finished, it had been forty-five minutes. Ginny knew that the others wouldn't be pleased, but she knew that in the end the others would probably take more than forty-five minutes.

After having reported to the teacher that they were, in fact, done being outfitted with weapons, they one by one put the Floo powder in the fireplace and travelled back to the inn.

Just before Ginny was about to step into the fireplace she heard a voice.

"Ms. Weasley, wait! The Ollivanders and the O'Rourkes will always answer to the call of the Princess." After a little bow, the old man turned towards the front of the store, and went to help the newest bunch of students.

Soon Ginny was in the inn, and just as she was about to turn to go to her room she bumped into a very solid being- when she had picked up her bags, she realized that it was Seamus.

"Oh, I'm sorry Seamus," Ginny said apologetically, "I wasn't looking where I was going. I have a bit on my mind."

Seamus smiled. "It's okay Ginny, I was actually waiting for you. What took so long?"

"Oh, the old man, he just mentioned something about the O'Rourkes. I don't know who they are. Do you?"

"The O'Rourkes?" said Seamus, a bit surprised. He did continue though, "the old man **is** an O'Rourke. Me dad took me to see them one day. A very powerful wizarding clan it seems. Me mam is related to them some how, I've never asked. But, the O'Rourkes are very powerful, and most of them are light wizards. Nary but a handful have ever gone dark. What did he tell you?"

Ginny decided that lying would probably be the best thing to do now. "Oh, he just said to tell Dumbledore that if he called, the O'Rourkes and the Ollivanders would answer."

"Dark times, it seems, are ahead," said Seamus, sounding kind of nervous.

Ginny nodded. "There will always be something better to talk about."

"Aye." Responded Seamus.

The talking ended there, until Ginny was about to go to her room when Seamus said something rather surprising. "Say, Ginny. If you ever need a stretching partner for class… I'll be free."

Ginny smiled sweetly, although she was surprised. "You know Seamus, I think I might just have to take you up on that offer."

A smile of relief made its way onto Seamus' face. It seemed that he had been rather nervous. A girl could get used to something like that.

Looking at her room, Ginny realized that it wouldn't be too difficult to pack. She would just have to fold her stuff back up and put it in her bag. She was glad that she had her dad put a weightless charm and an expanding charm on the bag. That meant that her bag wouldn't get full, and no matter how much she put in it, it wouldn't get heavy. An amazing development she thought, she couldn't imagine having to lift very many heavy things. Sure, there was a bit of lifting and heavy work to be done at the Burrow, but it was nothing like lugging a bunch of books around with you all day. That was just bad for you- and quite hard. So, she had asked her father to charm her bags.

When she had packed everything but her sword, daggers, and staff she thought it best to keep her daggers with her. So, she transfigured a normal belt to be able to hold her daggers, and put her robes on overtop. She was glad that she had chosen to wear open robes with something underneath. That gave her plenty of access to them (even if she didn't know how to use them, thrusting blindly at someone might work) and afforded them plenty of coverage so that people didn't start to freak out.

By the time she had done that Braeleigh walked into the room. "There's someone waiting outside the room for you. Weird guy that one, but judging from the look on your face, I'd say that you know him. So, tell me about him tonight, and meet me and Aubrey by the bar in the hotel tonight. You said you had something to talk to us about." With that, Ginny was bumped out of the room with her stuff, and eventually her and Seamus made their way back to the store. It was time to rejoin their classmates.

It wasn't a spectacularly long wait, when they were waiting for their classmates. Not spectacularly long for what they were doing of course. It took perhaps three hours, or maybe a little more. The hours were enjoyable though, Ginny chatted with Seamus, and a bit with Luna. Luna was perhaps one of the most enjoyable people her age at the school. She was always guaranteed to make you think about something else, if you were having a bad day. And her way of thinking was refreshing. Underneath the dottiness, Luna was a really intelligent person. Ginny hoped that even though she had moved up a year, they could still be friends. Luna would probably be helpful in the near future.

By the time everyone had gone into the store, gotten their stuff, and returned to the store dark was falling, and Ginny had taken off her daggers, although, she left them at the top of her bag. The professor waved a wand at all of the students and their clothes were transformed. The female students now wore black kilts, black vests, black shirts, black socks, and black leather shoes. The male students work black pants, black shirts, and black shoes. The carriage that they travelled in was there to pick them up. They imagined that it would look like a normal bus to muggles, but no one bothered to ask. They hadn't eaten since breakfast, and they were tired, and they just wanted to relax and talk to their friends.

* * *

The bus ride took maybe half an hour, and when the bus stopped, it was in front of a rather large hotel.

"Alright now students. This is where we will be staying for the night. We will unload the bus in single file, from front to back. No pushing."

It felt like forever to unload the bus, and it felt like forever to get checked in. But finally they put their stuff in their rooms, and they finally got to the table reserved for them. It was a relief to sit down and not have to wait for someone to be done what he or she was doing. But now all that was done, now they could relax for the night before travelling and then going back to school.

"So, where do you all come from? What school I mean." It was the waitress, natural curiosity taking over her.

The teacher smiled. "We're from a small and very exclusive private school in Northern Britain. It's hidden from view. All these students have been on the list since they were born."

The waitress smiled a fake smile. It was clear she thought they were snobs. "So, what can I get for all of you?"

Arranging a meeting with Aubrey and Braeleigh was relatively easy to do. What was hard though, was actually being able to meet without getting caught. Adding to the difficulties of meeting without getting caught, they were, all three, underage.

Aubrey and Braeleigh walked up together. Ginny had been leaning on the wall waiting for the two of them. Now the conversation could begin.

"Hello Princess," started Aubrey smiling like he always did.

"You two know each other. And you both know me, how?" Ginny demanded. This was her life that they were talking about. This was her fate- and something about it was being hidden from her.

Braeleigh spoke next. "I think you know Princess-"

Ginny cut her off. "Call me Ginny."

Paying no heed to what Ginny was trying to impart she continued. "Think back to the day when you woke up in the hospital wing. Things will make more sense then."

Ginny did think back to that day. The day when a lot of information had come to her. She had grown up hearing the story and had more than once wished that she could be her- beautiful and powerful. But she had never shown any particular skill or power. Finally, after almost ten minutes of thinking it came back to her. It had been in the hospital wing, when she had tried to escape from the professor.

'"_But you own the sword now, so you'd know that. Wouldn't you?_

"_Now, not much is known about the sword or the heir of the founders. The legend of the sword has been lost into mythology, much like the myth of the heir. The public mostly just knows that neither have been found. Up until now. You have the sword. Now, the real question is, where did you find it?"_

"_I found it in the alley. Same time I saw him," she said pointing at Aubrey._

"_His name is Aubrey, Ginevra. He's the watcher. He'll take care of you. No matter what. And she's," pointing at Braeleigh, "the companion. She will keep you company if you ever are alone."_

"_Who am I?" asked Ginny Curiously. _

"_You are the Princess of Hogwarts."'_

All Ginny could do was look at the two of them. Five minutes passed, then sixth, and then a seventh before she could speak.

"And you two… you knew about this?" She asked tiredly. It was almost too much.

"Not until this year," assured Braeleigh, "not until school started. You see, we both knew each other before we came here. We're both orphans, but I still have family. We went to a school together up until last year. We were both transferred to Hogwarts, but neither of us knew where the other was to be transferred. When we both showed up here, we noticed something was up. Eventually the King of Centaurs and the Swords-Woman of the Forest of Fate explained things to us. And tried to let the three of us figure it out. When things took longer than expected, and I was called from the castle to take care of some business, they decided to take things into their own hands. And things escalated from there, until now. When the Order has lost its spy, and things are getting darker by the moment."

"Who are the King of Centaurs and the Swords-Woman of the Forest of Fate? Do I know them?" asked Ginny. Sometimes this whole destiny thing was a bit hard to comprehend. Especially with all the titles and such.

Aubrey felt that this was his time to include himself in this. "They are Firenze, and Professor Kiliani. Those are their ceremonial titles. You know the Forest of Fate as the Forbidden Forest, and are not to go in there. The trees are ancient, and the creatures even more so. Firenze was banished from the forest by the beings that are supposed to serve him. Each race will have its Queen or its King."

"Oh," said Ginny eloquently. Wizards had got it wrong it seemed. Assuming that each race would bow to them, when they had their own leaders and their own masters.

"Bane and Ronan are so adamant about keeping Firenze from the forest, because the rest of the races do not look upon them as the Leaders. If Firenze were to come back and declare his Kingship over the centaurs the rest of the forest, even if no centaur did, would side with him. It would be a massacre and that is why he will not go back. Or at least, not before the Princess proves herself to the world." It was Professor Kiliani.

"Now Princess. Do you see why you are so important? If you do not do what you have to, the order of things will never be restored. As soon as you prove yourself to the world it will be. But first you must know in your heart it is you that we speak of, and then you must let your followers know in their hearts that they have sworn allegiance to the Princess. Perhaps it is time to show Braeleigh your hands. I'm sure that by now, Aubrey has already seen them."

Ginny took off her gloves and put her hands out in front of her. She saw these every morning and every night. It was no longer a surprise to look upon them, as it had been in the days following the accident. Braeleigh took one of Ginny's hands and looked at it, turning it over to see both sides, and she did that with the other.

"Do they hurt at all?" she asked finally.

"Not anymore. I got them during a dream. It was a power surge. I was trying to right a wrong that had already happened. A fire I was trying to put out with magic and I fell."

"Who was in the fire?" asked Braeleigh.

"It was my face on someone else. If you saw yourself going into a fire you'd do all that you could do to stop it. It was an overly weird experience, and I woke up in St. Mungo's. All the fires had gone out."

While Ginny was putting her gloves back on, the other two sat silent, and the professor went back upstairs to her room. Before the second glove was fully on, Seamus came down the stairs. Unfortunately, she was not fast enough for him.

"Ginny? What happened to your hands?"

* * *

The trip to Godric's Hollow wasn't a long one, but it felt that way. It was kind of awkward to be in close proximity to Seamus, after him finding out about her Destiny, and how here fate intertwined with the fate of the world. He was shocked, and quickly left after that. She knew that it wasn't his fault, but she was a bit angry. He was somehow an O'Rourke, and the patriarch of the clan had sworn the allegiance of his clan to her and to her cause. Things were made even more awkward when he came to apologize, but Ginny wouldn't answer.

It didn't help that Seamus was sitting behind Aubrey and Seamus, and that Aubrey was under orders to not talk to Seamus until Ginny was ready to talk to him. She knew it was childish, but a promise is still a promise. And with the war picking up momentum everyday you needed all the allies you could get.

Those who had fallen asleep woke to a very relieved Ginny, and those who had been awake the for the full bus ride had to laugh as they saw Ginny running around, happy to be free at long last. Of course, not everyone was laughing. Especially not those who were involved in the small feud.

The bus had stopped in front of a lot that had obviously once been a small house- a cottage perhaps. There hadn't been anything effort to clear up the ashes, and to clear any of the debris from the lawn. The house had burned when Voldemort had attacked, and now all that was left was a fraction of what had once been. The frame was blackened, and there was several years of weather damage to the wood.

"This was the residence of the Potters before that fateful Hallowe'en night. As you see, where there used to stand a small cottage, now there is nothing. In fact, there is practically no one who knows what it used to look like."

Harry, who was standing beside Ginny started to speak quietly, "There was a blue door."

The teacher looked shocked that someone actually had the audacity to interrupt her. "What was that Mr. Potter?"

Every one turned to look at Harry. "The door was blue. And the floor was hard."

No one said anything, until Harry, who was clearly in a lot of pain broke the silence. "Now, if you don't mind, I don't want to be here. Ginny and I have somewhere to go. Excuse us."

And with that, the two of them walked in the direction of the graveyard. Ginny let Harry talk through his emotions like she had done before school started.

"You know, all my life I've wanted a family, and I wanted to know all about my parents. Now I'm not so sure. There's all this stuff that I never thought that I'd hear, and that I don't want to know. All this stuff that I was told he wasn't. And Sirius was a part of all of the things I didn't want to know.

"But now I'm here after all these years of being alone, after betrayal and betrayal by the Headmaster, and I'm so tired of it all. I don't know what to do. And with every day I wish that I could just go back to my parents and love them for who they are, not for who they used to be. I'm tired Ginny. And I don't know how to get better."

Not knowing how to put what she thought into words she remained silent. They walked in the heavy silence of pain and fear. The graveyard was a small one, being as Godric's Hollow was a small village.

They found the Potter Mausoleum easily enough. It being the only stone building in the graveyard. The Potters had probably owned the land that the village had been on some time ago. Harry faltered when they reached the door.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to, you know," said Ginny trying to be comforting.

"I have to do this. If I don't I may never get another chance. I don't want to die before visiting them at least once," said Harry, determination audible in his voice. With that he put his hand on the door, and they both entered the final resting place of James and Lily Potter.

There were rows, upon rows of coffins and sarcophagi that help the remains of Potters of generations long since passed. But finally they came upon Lily and James Potter. They shared a sarcophagus, and above them was a little shelf that would have been just big enough to hold a one year old. The little plaque on the shelf read 'Harry James Potter, _Child of James and Lily Potter, They will love you forever'_. Upon seeing that Harry could no longer hold in his tears.

He sunk to the floor, the tears he had repressed for years were coming out as sobs, racking his entire body, while he poured out his grief. His secret torment that had been with him for all these years. And the only thing that Ginny could do was hold him as he cried.

* * *

A.N: Here is a list of words I can't spell: receiver, suppliant, obedient, wield, un-important

This chapter was a bit dull perhaps, but it will be important in chapters to come. Look forward to more Seamus, sadHarry, Aubrey, Braeleigh, and a lot more Dumbledore.

Oh no, we have not seen the last of Dumbledore.

While writing this chapter, I went back and edited all of the chapters before this (or at least I think I did, tell me if I didn't).

I would like to sincerely thank all my reviewers. Good reviews are what makes writing worthwhile.

I got the length of a dagger from here: ?mpp42635AAAAAAATC!6xHvpRq3rhqgxf4w8vD0LfHyBslxvLSBYDfwZz4uJshw$$5AAAAAAAUGJyvGvleRHeS0Q8oj7DxriJD5JAWUxwpRx78$ 

And the talk of the Companion I got from Chapter nine of this story.

Ta

-Eireann


	14. Of Mortality and Morality

"And again," instructed the Professor.

The class got back into their starting positions and restarted their defensive and offensive movements with their daggers.

Their movements in the exercises were still a bit slow and still a bit clumsy, but they had gotten better in the weeks leading up to Hallowe'en.

At first the Combat class had only been getting them to feel comfortable with their weapons, and to learn how to hold, and how to perform certain movements. Now, they were learning how to combine certain movements into a sort of dance. Of course this was taking awhile to do, as they had other tasks to perform in the time period.

They started the class by stretching, and then they ran around the lake twice. They would stretch again, and once a week they would be using muggle weights to exercise. The rest of the class would be dedicated to doling out punishments, going over various exercises, and at the end of class the teacher would choose two students randomly from the class and would have them duel. These duels were always the fun part of the lesson, and when the duel was over the class would stretch again and change into their regular clothing.

This would then be followed by two periods of Delving into the Dark Arts, and then lunch or supper.

It would be truthful to say that the class had fallen into the uneasy routine of a class such as this. The class was rather demanding- both physically and mentally. What the students had to get used to was that they were learning this to kill what the Ministry hoped would be Death Eaters. None of the students were so naïve to think that this would be true. At least a quarter of the class would be opposing the Ministry.

Ginny couldn't pause to wipe the sweat off of her forehead. They had been running through these exercises for the past half-hour. Once defending against your partner, once attacking, and then over again. They really only had an hour and twenty minutes for the class, and the first twenty-five were spent on things other than practice.

Usually twenty were spent on warm-up, and then the other five were devoted to punishment for doing something wrong. Most of the class had learned not to do anything befitting of punishment, but Crabbe and Goyle were usually dumb enough to break one of the teachers Rules. Sometimes, you could see Zacharius Smith out there too running around the grounds twice.

Of course, if the teacher got impatient and started to instruct the other students on what they were doing, the offenders wouldn't be told what they were doing, and would have to try to figure it out from what the rest of the students were doing. Unfortunately, not everyone did the movements right, and if the new comers were seen imitating one of the students, then they would have to run around the grounds again the next day.

Another fifteen minutes had passed before the teacher was satisfied with their exercises for the day. They only had another ten minutes before the class was to be over. It didn't matter though, the teacher would extend the class if she thought what was happening was beneficial to progress.

The class stood in their lines to await the instructions of the teacher. It was always fun to watch two classmates duelling, especially when they were two that didn't like each other- or even better when they did. The one who lost would always be upset. That had happened with Hermione and Ron. Hermione quickly took advantage of Ron's unwillingness to attack her, and won within minutes. The mock-duel between Malfoy and Harry had been the longest one. Instead of it being purely physical there had also been a battle of words. In the end Harry had won- just barely- by insinuating that his father had slept with the Dark Lord.

Harry of course, knew that this statement was fake, but he had said it anyways. It had had the desired effect and he had been victorious. Of course, Malfoy had been making comments about Harry's mother for the past few weeks, so he didn't feel too guilty.

The duel between Aubrey and Braeleigh had also been quite spectacular. Especially only since Ginny, themselves, and the Teacher knew that they were actually quite good friends. It seemed that they had been taught a bit of fighting at their old school- or at least, that was what they had told Ginny. She wasn't sure if she believed them, but there really was nothing she could do about it.

"Okay class. The duel today will be between Ms. Weasley, and Mr. Finnegan."

Ginny groaned inwardly, this wasn't something that she was looking forward to. But, if she didn't, she would fail the class- and this wasn't something that she could afford to fail. There was a war going on, and it was of utmost importance that they could defend themselves.

Ginny started to stretch and loosen up her muscles. She knew that Seamus, opposite her was doing the same. She was almost ready to start when she heard her idiot brother start to speak.

"Professor. You can't be serious. She's half his size, he'll kill her!"

The teacher didn't have any time to respond to this statement, because Ginny had already taken care of it.

"If I didn't know better _Ronald_ I would think that you were trying to make me fail this class. And I think that you're forgetting that Hermione is half your size, and she beat you within a minute. Now, if you don't mind, I think I'd like to get back to what I'm supposed to be doing. Just let me tell you one thing: when I want your help, I will tell you. But for now piss off!"

With that said and done Ginny went over to the area marked off for duelling, and stepped in. Seamus did the same, entering on the other side. Moving in closer to the middle of the ring, they bowed to each other and got into the starting position.

At the teacher's signal they started. Slowly at first- lazily blocking each other's attempted attacks. Blocking sometimes, ducking out of the way at other times. Slowly they built up a rhythm at which they attacked and defended.

Suddenly Ginny remembered that he had tried to back out of a promise. She slowly added something more to her attacks, making Seamus run into a defensive streak. But one of her movements had been wrong, and Seamus had spotted it. Ginny cursed again inwardly, and quickly switched into blocking the attacks she had levelled against him.

Fortunately, growing up with so many brothers taught her to be fast, and sometimes that cheating was sometimes the best way to proceed. But, also fortunately for her, she was smaller and faster. So when Seamus lunged forwards again, she unobtrusively stuck her foot out so when he tried to back out he would fall. When he did she stood above him and pointed one of her daggers at his throat.

She stopped to catch her breath. "Do you surrender?" she enquired coolly.

He too had to catch his breath. In response he merely dropped the daggers that he still held firmly in his hands.

Like always, the teacher didn't praise or comment at all. She merely bade them to go take a shower and change for the next class. They all hurried, not wanting to be punished for being late.

* * *

As Ginny hurriedly wiped her daggers down, and inserted them into their respective sheaths one Blaise Zambini watched her. None really knew anything about Zambini, not even his housemates. He was the most dangerous embodiment of a Slytherin. Cunning and sly, he was proud, but never spewed his opinions out to the masses. 

He watched people, and that's how he knew so much. What he had just seen had thrown him off balance. He knew not to judge people by house names, and by their families, but all that he had observed of the youngest Weasley was standard to her family's reputation. Brave and chivalrous, helpful, loyal, and a little mischievous. But what he had seen had floored him.

It had been so unobtrusive that even Draco Malfoy wouldn't have seen it. He wasn't sure himself, but he could have sworn he saw Weasley trip Finnegan when he had sent an attack her way. Maybe if he was right he would just have to re-evaluate his ideas of her, and Weasleys in general.

She was hurrying off to the showers. "Weasley, wait!"

She stopped and looked at him. "What do you want Zambini?" she asked witheringly.

"Just to talk," he smirked as he said this, "you've certainly got some interesting moves. Certainly interesting enough to _trip_ some one up if they're not expecting it."

"Look Zambini," she hissed, "I know you heard what I told my brother, and so you know I don't feel like justifying myself to you- or anyone for that matter. Besides, you don't expect Death Eaters to play fairly, do you?" She came out ahead this time.

She walked ahead, putting on a burst of speed to get to the female change room.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he called out after her.

He recollected himself, and walked calmly into the change room marked 'Men'. He was just about to go to the shower, when he heard voices behind him. Not the normal voices of Malfoy and Nott, but rather of Gryffindors.

He turned to see Finnegan, the male Weasley, and Thomas all looking at him with various degrees of contempt. Behind them were the rest of the students, save Potter, watching to see what would happen. Of course, the Slytherins smirked, hoping that someone would be bleeding by the end of this. The Hufflepuffs looked a bit worried, and the lone Ravenclaw watched with a semblance of boredom.

"What did you want with my sister?" demanded male-Weasley. This wasn't a good thing for Weasley, considering that this would get back to his sister. It seemed that female-Weasley had a bigger temper than they were giving her credit for.

Blaise took his time in answering. He looked the three over, directing a rather piercing look over at Seamus, before scanning the entire crowd.

"Nothing that you'd be interested in. I was just asking her something about one of the techniques she used in her duel." He looked again at Seamus, "It seemed _quite effective_ but then again, you'd know that, wouldn't you Finnegan?" He directed a look over at Seamus.

The other two Gryffindors turned to look at their aforementioned housemate. He stammered. "It's not what you think. I'm not involved with her at all." This situation didn't look like it would turn out well for Finnegan, but Zambini didn't particularly care. He had saved his own hide.

Chuckling silently to himself, he slipped through the throng, and to the shower.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk. Well, leaned on his desk would probably be a more apt description. Ever since Severus had come back, or rather had been floated back, his condition deteriorated. It had started first with a cough, and then with a worsened cough. Now it was at its third stage- the destruction of the body from the inside. 

The third stage had started just today. He had started to cough up blood. So, after his body had been racked with a particularly powerful round of coughs and hacks, he was trying to regain his breath. It wouldn't do for Minerva to come in here and see him- top half of his body lying on the desk gasping for precious oxygen.

He knew this spell well. He had seen it happen to many of his students- Aurors, Members of the Order, and even civilians. It was like a curse, except it was carried on the dead, until someone was unfortunate enough to touch the corpse, and contract the disease. None knew the cure, perhaps not even Voldemort.

Dumbledore knew that this spell would only be found in the tomes of the deepest Dark Arts. Only ever used by the darkest of wizards. Not even Grindelwald had used spells these dark, and he had been the worst in a couple of centuries.

Each day he had began to get weaker. Just little increments at a time. There would be no wandless magic soon. And then the high magic would be gone, withering away his power until he could barely perform first-year level spells. This of course, would be over a series of months. He would have lost most of his power by around Easter.

He knew that it was imperative to not to let anyone know that he had been affected by the curse. As all leaders knew, they had to seem invincible to their followers. If they failed at this task of being invincible, their underlings would do either of two things: revolt, or lose hope.

This curse was the subject of many nightmares- after a time it became impossible to hide from people, and then everything would fall. He knew how it would start- first Minerva, and then it would have been Severus, who would have hidden it underneath his mask of bitter sarcasm. Lucky for the both of them that he were dead. Then after the two would be Harry, and then the Weasleys. It would fan out from them to the rest of the Order. And that's how they all would die, fallen and broken because their figurehead had fallen.

With despairing thoughts of his mortality, and fears of an agonizing death the White Bumblebee put his head back on his desk and began to sob.

* * *

Voldemort, the biggest threat for hundreds of years secretly laughed in the delight of the horrors he would soon inflict upon the whole of the Wizarding World. 

This was the most fun he'd had since the beginning of his first reign of power. Plans were in motion that would uproot the entire stability that the Ministry had been trying to keep. Of course, that was the intention, so the Dark Lord chuckled with the mere thought of the plans.

With Bellatrix at his side, and his Death Eaters behind him he could not fail. The Wizarding World would fall and it would start on Hallowe'en!

* * *

A.N.: Haha! Chapter 14. I know the last chapter must have been a bit dull (okay, a lot dull.) But like I said, it was important. 

Ifeel that this needs to be said: I know nothing of sword fighting, or dagger fighting, or anything of the sort. I will try to keep it vague as to not offend any knowledgeable people who might be reading this… (waves to anyone who might know anything about fighting).

I didn't knowingly take the O'Rourke clan from any stories, and if I have stolen your name I apologize profusely.

The link of where I found the length of a dagger didn't seem to appear on the last chapter. I seem to have lost is, but it said that daggers were usually between ten and fifteen inches long. But, on another site, it said that there had been daggers up to eighteen inches. Corrections will be made if anyone can offer proof of wrongness on my part.

This is intended to be the last plot-building chapter, but there might be another, I'm not sure. My story plan is a bit vague.

Next Chapter: Hallowe'en. This is when the deaths will start. Not many (or so I hope), the original list has been greatly trimmed. More of the O'Rourkes, and maybe even more Blaise.

Ta.

Eireann


	15. The Forest

Hallowe'en night found Ginny away from the Great Hall and the Hallowe'en feast. She had just been about to sit down to the food laid out on the tables in the hall, when she had been whisked away by two unseen assailants. These turned out to be Firenze and Professor Kiliani.

They had taken her to a room somewhere deep in the castle. Not quite the Princess room, but deep enough into the castle that no one was supposed to be able to find them. From one of the corners stepped both Aubrey and Braeleigh. This in itself was a shock to Ginny, as she hadn't seen them for the darkness.

Wrenching free from the grip the professor and the centaur had on her arms she turned to look at them all.

"What are we doing here?" she demanded, "Why aren't we at the Feast?"

"The time has come Princess, for you to form your alliances." Replied the Professor. She then turned to the centaur, "Firenze, can you get the O'Rourke boy? He must be here for this, it is imperative that we do not start without him."

The centaur left the room quickly, and they heard him gallop down the hall. Soon the gallops faded away and the three left in the room turned to Ginny. She tried to escape, but the new Professor grabbed her arm.

Turning to Aubrey, Braeleigh spoke. "Your clothes are behind that screen, dress quickly and keep guard outside. If anyone finds that we are here the repercussions will be dire. It is your job to keep all but Firenze and the O'Rourke boy out."

He left for behind the screen and Braeleigh called after him, "And don't forget to make him change too!"

The two women then pulled Ginny behind a screen, and threw a dress at her. "Put this one, and then come back out. There is still more we have to do."

Ginny quickly slipped into the dress, and then looked in the mirror behind the screen. It was a dark green silk, with Celtic knots embroidered along the neckline, in a band around the upper arm, and along the bottom of the dress. There was also a black belt that tied around her waist and that hung most of the way to the floor. This was also embroidered. There were two layers of sleeves, one that was tight around her arms, and one that started under the embroidery which flowed out into bell sleeves after her hands. There was embroidery also along the ends of the bells. After inspecting herself she walked out from behind the screen.

Braeleigh was wearing a dress, simpler than her own, yet still fitting. Her dress was a black silk material, soft through the floor-length skirt. The bodice was heavy- structured, unlike the rest of the light dress. The bodice seemed to be of a heavier silk- green this time- and had the same Celtic knots embroidered in black around the bottom of the triangulated bodice.

Seamus and Aubrey came in with someone Ginny couldn't quite identify, and her teacher quickly pulled her away from her pensive gazing. The teacher quickly brushed Ginny's long hair out so that it hung behind her shoulders.

Quickly all the mirrors were banished, and the torches put out. All was dark for a minute, and then fires held in magnificent metal dishes were resting on stands. Ginny was ushered to the middle of the room. She saw there that the four dishes were each aligned with the four directions. She stood and listened to a harp that was playing unseen in the shadows.

Just as Ginny was considering bolting again the harp stopped playing. The former Divination teacher walked forward and bent down onto his front legs. Following the compulsions that haunted her life since that summer she put her right hand on the centaur's shoulder.

Firenze then started to speak. _"I, Firenze_- King of the Centaurs pledge my life and my soul to you, the Princess of Hogwarts. I pledge, as well, any members of my clan willing to join your fight. I will give my life to save yours, as a father would for his daughter."

_"I, Ginevra Weasley_, Princess of Hogwarts promise to honour your pledge, and will as well honour the pledge of any of your clan. I would give my life to save yours, as a daughter would for his daughter. I also pledge to restore you to your former place in the Forest when your service is no longer needed." Ginny responded.

The next stepped forwards- it was Braeleigh_. "I, Braeleigh_, the Companion to the Princess of Hogwarts swear allegiance to you, my Princess. I swear to stand by you in your time of need. Be it loneliness or be it battle. I also pledge to give my life for your as a sister would for her sister."

_"I, Ginevra Weasley_, Princess of Hogwarts promise to honour your pledge. I also will stand by you in your time of need. Be it loneliness or be it battle. I promise also, to give my life for yours as a sister would for her sister. I, promise to you that I will help you find your love when your service is no longer needed." Ginny said, gripping her new friend's shoulder tighter.

When waiting for the next recipient to come forwards Ginny swayed slightly but she quickly regained her balance.

The next was Aubrey, it promised to be an interesting pledge.

_"I, Aubrey Dreliken_, Watcher for the Princess of Hogwarts do swear allegiance to you, Ginevra Weasley, Princess of Hogwarts. I pledge to be a companion, and I pledge to watch for any danger to you. I hereby do pledge to give my life for yours, as a brother would for a sister."

Ginny knew what she would say this time. _"I, Ginevra Weasley_, Princess of Hogwarts promise to honour your pledge. I will be a companion to you, and I will watch to prevent any harm to you and to your own. I pledge to give my life for yours, as a sister would for a brother. I pledge to you that I will help to show you love when your service is no longer needed."

She was swaying more, and unconsciously she clenched and unclenched her fists. Soon she felt much more energetic.

The next to come to her was the male she had previously been trying to identify. He, like Seamus and Aubrey, was dressed in black breeches and tights, as well as a simple black poet's top. The top was made out of a silky material, while the breeches were made of a thick cottony material. Along the bottom of the shirt, as well as at the bottom of the sleeves were embroidered green Celtic Knots.

When he kneeled in front of Ginny she was shocked. Blaise Zambini of Slytherin was kneeling in front of her. He knelt, and like the three before she placed her right arm on his shoulder.

_"I, Blaise Zambini,_ of Slytherin swear allegiance to you, Ginevra Weasley, Princess of Hogwarts. I pledge to you that I will provide you with information that will have use to your cause. I pledge that I will gather allies to your side. I pledge to you that I will give my life for yours as a knight would for his queen."

_"I, Ginevra Weasley_, Princess of Hogwarts promise to honour you as an ally. I pledge that I will give you information in return for information given from you. I will accept allies you send my way, as I have accepted you. I pledge to you, that I will give my life for yours as a queen would for her knight. I do also swear that I will grant you recognition when your service is no longer needed."

The Slytherin looked surprised at the last promise, but quickly recovered and bowed away. Ginny swallowed nervously. The next oath was the one she was most worried about- she would have to swear Seamus into the clan. She wasn't sure what she was going to promise him, choosing what to give the other four had been easy- she knew what they all wanted. She barely knew anything about Seamus.

Seamus stepped up to her, looking confident. But it might have just been a façade, one that all Gryffindors learned to put up after a week at school.

The same procedure was followed with Seamus that Ginny had followed with the rest.

_"I, Seamus Finnegan_, member of the O'Rourke Clan, here by swear allegiance to you, Ginevra Weasley, Princess of Hogwarts. I pledge that I will stand beside you, in battle, and in life as a knight. I do swear that I would give my life for yours, as a friend would for a friend."

Ginny swallowed. "_I, Ginevra Weasley_, Princess of Hogwarts promise to honour your pledge. I promise that I will stand by you in battle, and in life, as long as I have breath. I do also promise that I would die for you as a friend would for a friend. I pledge to grant you whatever you wish, when your service is no longer needed."

After the last vow Ginny found that she couldn't keep her balance, and fell to the floor. It seemed that the ceremony had taken energy out of her. She couldn't understand why, because it hadn't seemed overly magical to her. And she had grown up with magic.

* * *

Slowly, she became dizzy, and the world was spinning. It got worse and worse until she blacked out.

_She walked down the hall of a castle. She was not alone, although she did not speak. The woman walking beside her was thin, but she also looked quite strong. Her hair was black, and she wore grey. The most striking thing about her was her eyes. In them was an immense look of sadness, and of aloneness._

_They continued down the hall, and they soon came to a staircase. Ginny knew this staircase well; it was one she had walked for the past five years. It lead to the entrance hall, and then out to the grounds. The walk across the grounds seemed to take no time at all. It was only when Ginny noticed that Hagrid's hut was not in this vision that she noticed where they were. _

_Their march did not halt at the edge of the forest, but rather continued into the dark woods. The paths did not seem so overbearing, as they would at any other times. They both walked deep into the forest. Down into where the paths were older- where they were not as often travelled._

_The woman stopped, and Ginny stopped as well. She did not want to give up her companion so soon into the walk._

_"Do not worry, my Princess," instructed the woman. "We will continue this walk. There will be many walks in the future. But for now we must stop." _

_The woman smiled affectionately and cupped Ginny's cheek in her hand. It was a gesture of affection, and Ginny felt like she had come home after years away._

"_That was very brave what you did today, Princess. But, there is still much you need to do. Today is just the beginning- tomorrow is when it really starts. Relax, and enjoy what you can in this dark time."_

_The woman turned to leave._

"_Wait!" Ginny called, trying to get the woman to stop. "Who are you?"_

_The woman turned back to face her. A smile graced her lips for the second time._

"_I am Hogwarts." She then shimmered and disappeared._

* * *

The Death Eater wiped down his wand and turned to his master. Voldemort, Dark Lord, looked down at the bowing man.

"Is it done?" The serpentine man hissed out at his servant.

"Yes, milord," spoke the man, "the children and the wife are all dead."

The Dark Lord suppressed a chuckle. He then turned to the man cowering in the corner.

"You see now, Fudge? Your complete denial of my return was helpful in the beginning, but your death will be even more so. This will be the beginning of the end of this era of the wizarding world. But, now you see, is when I mark my first victory.

"A bit ironic, as I'm sure you'd see if you were to live. It won't even be me killing you. As I'm sure you can understand, I'm saving all my energy for two things. One is the death and ultimate demise of Harry Potter.

"My faithful henchman will be the cause of _your _death. Lucius, take off your mask."

The blonde bowed. "As you wish, milord." With that he complied.

The Minister of Magic gulped.

The serpentine man turned back to the Minister. "I want you to see the face of the man who kills you."

With a flash of green, the former Minister of Magic slumped to the floor- dead.

* * *

Many hundreds of kilometres from London, Ginny Weasley woke from the forest. She was once again in the Hospital Wing. Although this time, it did not seem that Madame Pomfrey's watchful eye was upon her. It was none other than Blaise Zambini.

"I wanted to be here. For I have something to tell you. But first, go close that door." Blaise said, before Ginny could get a word out.

Ginny rose and shut the door. It seemed to her; at the moment Blaise knew better what was going on. When she returned to the bed, Blaise spoke again.

"The Minister of Magic will be dead by now. I believe that it is a minute after midnight now," continued Blaise, looking at his pocket watch. "I was going to tell you before, but as it seems, you had more pressing issues to deal with."

Ginny ignored the sarcasm of the comment, and continued to listen to the Slytherin.

"The Dark Lord himself did not kill the late-Minister though, he would not put forth so much energy now. He had someone else do it, a man I'm sure you're familiar with." The Slytherin looked at Ginny.

She knew immediately who it was.

"Lucius Malfoy." She said, half whispered.

Her henchman nodded. "I have been here for hours now. It seems that Dumbledore was immediately notified of the death, he sent for Madame Pomphrey at midnight. She just ran out of here. Now, it seems that I must depart."

It seemed that Ginny had been staring at him, and Blaise seemed rather put out about it.

"Is there something you wish to ask me? Or are you staring for another reason?" hissed the boy.

Ginny looked up and down. "You're not a Death Eater, are you?"

The Slytherin's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything.

"Then how do you do you know all of this?"

He looked at her, and thought, but finally settled on one answer. "You'd be surprised how much you can hear if you just stop to listen."

He turned in a manner that seemed rather cross, and walked out of the room, careful to leave the door open. And Ginny fell back asleep, waiting for some body to come back.

The next morning Ginny woke up, to see Madame Pomphrey standing over her. The Matron tutted, and felt her forehead, and checked her eyes.

"It seems that you are once again fine Ms. Weasley. I wouldn't be concerned what has been happening to you lately. Your magic is surging, and so your body will be a bit disoriented these next few months. It wouldn't help that yesterday is Hallowe'en. Many people were using their magic, and the magic of the Earth would also be reacting. But, as soon as you eat this, you can go back to Gryffindor and get dressed for classes."

Ginny ate her food, and the Matron, wishing not to embarrass her, used a spell that brought them directly to Gryffindor. Ginny thanked the Matron profusely, and crawled into the hole.

* * *

She knew she would be late for breakfast; she had to tell her friends that she was okay. Pulling on her clothes, she repeated the spell she heard Madame Pomphrey speak and she was whooshed to the Great Hall. Running in she took a seat just before Dumbledore stood to speak.

"Beloved students. This is a war, and with war we must take the good news, and the bad news with the same breath. And today, I'm going to ask you to do the same. You must be as adults now.

"The bad news first, Minister Fudge and his family were murdered last night by Voldemort. This act was a surprise, but the Ministry is setting up an election to find the next Minister.

"Now, for the good news. There is to be a Yule Ball this year. Mainly to let you get your minds off the situation at hand. It will be on the 19 of December, before you leave for your vacation. There will be an upcoming Hogsmeade trip for those who haven't got dress robes."

The Headmaster sat back down, and then the class bell rang. All the students ran out to their classes.

* * *

A.N.: Alas, the fifteenth chapter. Thank you to all my reviewers, you all rock!  


	16. Tears and Fears

There was a Hogsmeade Visit to buy dress robes, and such. Ginny did not attend; she didn't want to socialize. It had been Hallowe'en when she had last seen the _Lady Hogwarts_, and she was getting cold, and tired. So, she sat alone in the Common Room, that Saturday, the ninth of November.

She had sat for a few hours, alone, ignoring the stares directed her way by the first and second years. The third years had ended up going to Hogsmeade, even though they weren't to go to the ball. It was an escape from the school. If Ginny had the energy to care, she probably would have gone to town.

There were only so many stares one could take before it started to get to them. Ginny ran up to her room, and changed into some clothes suitable for the weather. There had been a sudden cold snap and most people hadn't had the time to unpack their winter clothes. It had been a relatively lazy week for Ginny, so she had been digging clothes from the bottom of her beaten-up trunk.

Quickly she grabbed a heavy winter cloak she had bought, she was pulling on her mittens when she slowly noticed her sword sitting on a bedside table. She paused. It had a scabbard, and she could easily hide it with her cloak.

She slowly walked back down the stairs, with the scabbard tied to her waist, careful to make sure that it wasn't too apparent that she had the sword. Ignoring the stares sent her way by wary youngsters she glided across the room, and slipped almost silently out of the Gryffindor Common Room.

Within minutes she was out in the forest. It took shorter than it had in her dreams. She was walking through the trees, trying to find the clearing with her sword out. The Centaurs were vicious now, from all the stories she'd heard, and clues she'd gathered. She had become quite adept at not being seen, and listening quietly.

She heard rustling of leaves, and quickly tightened her grip on the sword. She closed her eyes, and hoped and wished she could remember how to use it. The class was moving slowly, and the teacher getting frustrated. After the first couple of months things had slowed down, and most of the class was getting sloppy and joking around. As a direct result of that, they'd been doing a lot of running, and general exercises.

She backed away and held her sword up, ready to attack. And just like she had suspected would happen the Centaurs burst from the forest with bows pointed, ready to attack. In the lead were Ronan and Bane and they looked furious.

"We do not allow passage to humans in our forest, you enter at your own peril," ground out Bane- obviously he would be the one to do the talking.

Ginny, before frustrated, was now angry. '_How dare they?'_ she thought, '_how dare they deny me, I who am beloved of the castle Hogwarts?'_ She swung the sword in a circle before her.

"I think that it is you who come here on your own peril. I am beloved of the castle Hogwarts, and I shall pass. Look to the planets Mars and Jupiter. They should reveal their secrets to you, or have you become so blinded by your lies that you can no longer see the truth?" She said, surprised at her own eloquence.

What she did not know was that the very same Castle had chosen that moment to focus more of its power on her, and the words came without her even realizing it. It was quite surprising for her, but before she could think about it, she noticed the centaurs gathering to discuss something.

Relying on her memory, Ginny remembered that the sword sent out a beam of what she suspected was magic. She gathered a burst of anger and concentrated, but it was not the same type of anger she had felt earlier, rather it was the annoyance of being told she could not be where she wished. The early prickles of indignation that the residents of the forest would not allow _her_ to pass. Especially when she was the chosen one.

She pushed the magic forwards, out to the point of the sword- something she no longer had to think about with her wand. The magic erupted from the wand tip, and hit one of the trees between two of the advancing centaurs. The tree burst, fiery pieces flew in all directions.

She turned to them, eyes flashing. Shouting, she issued a challenge: "Would you like to see that happen again? Is one of you willing to take me on, one on one?" Wind was pushing her hair into the sky, and making her robes flap in the air. The centaurs looked at her, and then they turned and ran away, not waiting to look back.

Satisfied that the centaurs were gone, she continued on her way, stopping every once in awhile to make sure that she wasn't being followed. She finally made her way to the spot where the spirit of the castle had last left her. There was nothing there. There was no note, there was no picture, and there was no sign that they had ever even been there.

Ginny stopped, and she looked around. She had put all her hope into this. She had felt so strongly that she would encounter the spirit where she had last seen her. It had been so strong of a feeling that she had _known_ in her soul that Hogwarts would be there. And now it was all gone. All hope, and all the belief that she had ever known something before it happened.

It was more than Ginny could take. She crumpled to the floor and cried. All the frustrations of the year poured out. Her fighting with Ron, the knowledge of her new destiny, and most of all, the death the previous June of one she had cared so deeply about.

The burden of keeping it all in was getting to Ginny. She had to hide everything. The fact that she was now the one supposed to vanquish Voldemort. The fact that she had to hide her old friendship with Sirius. It wasn't fair! It just wasn't fair!

It was many minutes before the tears began to stop. She sat on the floor, on the older paths of the forest and stared into the trees. She had to get out of there; she had to get out of the forest, and back to the castle. Ginny cleaned herself up as well as possible, and walked towards the school. The paths she followed automatically, not really thinking about anything at all.

As Ginny exited the forest, she noticed that the students were walking up the path towards the entrance of the school. She ran to catch up with them, and entered the queue at a position close to the end.

Not paying attention one way or another where she was, she did not notice that she had entered the line right next to a group of sixth year Slytherins.

"Well, well, well," drawled Draco Malfoy, "what do we have here? Looks like the Weaslette." Draco laughed to himself.

Pansy spoke next, "Let's show her what we do to Gryffindors too stupid to stay in large groups." A few of the Slytherins nodded fervently at her suggestion.

The group of them laughed cruelly, and advanced sinisterly. Animal instincts kicking in, Ginny made herself smaller and hissed at the group of Slytherins. A couple of them backed off, most noticeably Pansy and Millicent Bullstrode. Then Ginny struck Malfoy across the face, (Malfoy being the only one within hitting distance) and pushed her way out of the circle.

She rounded the corner, and spoke the words of the spell, and was in front of the Gryffindor common room. She composed herself, and entered the common room. She walked past all the people looking at her, and up the stairs to her room.

Once in her room, she checked her reflection, and saw that she looked dishevelled. She washed her face, and brushed her hair until it looked proper. Ginny then changed her clothes, and sent a quick washing charm at her gloves. She was then ready to leave for dinner.

She left the room, and walked to the Great Hall where she ate her supper, and then quickly turned and left the hall. She did not feel like being around people at the moment. Rushing out of the hall, so that she would not have to deal with anybody, she ran up to Gryffindor, and then up to bed.

* * *

Sleep came easily to her this night, and she soon fell into fitful sleep.

Ginny drifted in and out of dreams that night. She dreamed of the forest, dark and looming in front of her. She dreamed of Aubrey, and Braeleigh, and Seamus, all pushing her to do things that she didn't want to. There were also dreams of Harry- he was circling around her, and there were tears dripping off of his face. He was talking to her, telling her about doors, and about parents, and about death. There was always an undertone of death around Harry these days. Finally she dreamed of Hogwarts.

_She awoke, and above her bed there was the Lady Hogwarts. She smiled happily, in a mothering sort of way. "Finally my princess, you are awake."_

"_How long have I been asleep?" asked Ginny, her eyes still half-shut, blocking out the soft light entering the room from the curtains. _

"_Why my dear, you have been asleep for your entire life" the Lady Hogwarts then cupped Ginny's face in both of her hands. "There is so much that you must know, but there is so little time in which to teach you. You are the Princess, but you are also the heir. Come now my Princess, do no look so surprised, you've suspected this since September. You, however, have only inherited the pure amounts of power, not any of the specific talents."_

_The Lady helped Ginny out of bed, and walked her through the halls. "Much has changed in the world since the Founders were alive, so much that I find myself unable to relate to your life. Fate however, has placed you in a good position. Molly Prewett, from what I remember of her, was always the mothering type. She has helped you travel through life quite well. She has always loved you._

"_I can however, help you solve the mystery of the entombment of the Founders. They were not interred at all rather they were burned. Burned and their ashes were scattered to the four directions. They have truly become one with the earth again. There will never be a grave at which to mourn them, I made sure of such._

"_Now there is very little time for me to speak to you at this moment. You will soon awaken, for you will be needed. There is a lot going on at this point in time. Stay out of the forest for awhile, you will know when it is safe to re-enter it."_

_The spirit of Hogwarts shimmered and disappeared in front of Ginny's eyes again._

Not being able to sleep again after her dreams, Ginny walked down to the Common Room. She sat in one of the chairs, and she watched the fire.

* * *

At the same time Harry Potter sat on the window seat in his dorm. He was unable to sleep, and he had been unable to since the summer. Sure, he got some sleep, but never any restful sleep, and never enough. He was lost in contemplation until a small mewing noise caught his attention- it was one of Ginny's cats- and it was trying to get onto Ron's bed. Ron had been in a weird mood all year, and it was starting to grate on his nerves, and on Ginny's.

That thought startled him, he realized that he'd been thinking about Ginny a lot more often lately, but not in a romantic way- it was something different. It had started when he first saw the Weasleys again, back in the summer. Then it had grown, until he felt weird, different, when she was around. As if he wouldn't have to worry. As if she could take care of all his problems for him- but that couldn't be. He had to defeat Lord Voldemort, even if it was, and it likely would be, the last thing he did.

The mewling noise caught his attention once again, and he scooped up the cat, the black one, he believed its name was Thunder, and walked out of the dorm. He fully intended just to deposit the cat in the common room, away from any possibilities of Ron's wrath, and return back to his window seat, and his musings.

Harry started when he got to the common room someone was there. It turned out that the person was Ginny; she was just sitting on one of the couches staring into the fire. She looked so small, so fragile, and for the moment he didn't know why he thought that Ginny could solve any of his problems. But then he remembered her yelling at Ron, and at Malfoy, and he remembered her fighting Seamus. With all the flooding of memories, his faith in Ginny came back.

Ginny turned in her seat, she thought that she had seen someone- it was Harry. "Oh, gods Harry, you frightened me! What are you doing down here?" she said, looking all concerned.

Harry mustered a small smile. "I couldn't sleep, and then I saw your cat. He was trying to get up onto Ron's bed- I thought to rescue him."

A smile from Ginny- she looked tired. "Thanks Harry. I can never keep track of these two, they're so small, and they're really quick. I could have sworn that they were both in my room, but I guess that I was wrong."

Harry moved to the couch, and sat down. He looked into the fire, and he suddenly understood why Ginny was down here looking at it- it was entrancing. When he snapped out of his thoughts, he saw Ginny looking at him. She looked concerned. "Are you alright Harry? You've seemed sad since we went to Godric's Hollow. Should we have not gone to the cemetery?"

"I don't know Ginny. When he- Voldemort, I mean- came back in fourth year, I was scared. But then he didn't do much all of my fifth year. I mean, I knew something was going on, and that things would change- I witnessed horrible things- but it kind of lulled me into a false sense of security. Now he's back, and he's acting, and I don't know what to do. I can't sleep, I feel nauseous all the time. It's like Fudge and his family aren't the only victims. I feel like I was the first victim in Voldemort's second coming, well, you or me. But don't you see? Don't you understand. They, Fudge and his bigoted, stupid family, get to die, and we have to live with the pain and the scars! Why do they deserve the freedom? What did we do to deserve this? Betrayal? Pain? Fear? Oh gods Ginny, why?" and with that, Harry Potter, saviour of the Wizarding World burst into fits of tears.

Ginny pulled him into her arms, and rested her head on his shoulder. She kissed the top of his head, in an indication of her affection, and whispered, "I don't know Harry, I really don't know." Then she too started to cry.


End file.
